


True love never dies

by tinuvielf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: True love never dies<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Размер: макси<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Алек Лайтвуд / Магнус Бейн, Изабель Лайтвуд, Клэри Фрэй, Джейс Вейланд, Саймон Льюис, Люк Гэрроувей. Упоминаются альт!Алек Лайтвуд / альт!Лидия Бранвелл, альт!Саймон Льюис / альт!Рафаэль Сантьяго<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма, романс, экшен<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: Вопрос смерти и бессмертия оказался для Алека и Магнуса неразрешимым, но ссора внезапно привела к событиям, куда более печальным и серьёзным, чем разрыв.<br/>Примечание: таймлайн – после 1 сезона. AU. Упоминаются смерти второстепенных персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

— Алек!

Предупреждающий крик Изабель опоздал на долю секунды: увидев на земле приближающуюся тень, Алек резко развернулся и вскинул лук, но не замеченный ими демокрыс уже летел на него.

Зловонное, покрытое грязью и слизью небольшое тельце сбило Алека с ног, его пальцы разжались от удара, и лук со стрелой отлетели далеко в сторону. Мерзко вереща, демокрыс принялся острыми когтями рвать его одежду, пытаясь добраться до горла; Алеку никак не удавалось спихнуть с себя эту тварь — она вцепилась задними лапами в его джинсы — и он не мог дотянуться до клинка или выхватить стило, все силы уходили на то, чтобы удерживать смердящую пасть демона подальше от своего лица. 

Испустив короткий визг, демокрыс вдруг замер и рассыпался в воздухе алыми искрами. Обессиленно распластавшийся на полу туннеля Алек увидел Джейса, прячущего свой ангельский клинок.

— В порядке? — спросил тот, протянув руку, но Алек, проигнорировав её, поднялся так. Валяние в грязи перед Джейсом само по себе унизительно, а из-за демокрыса — тем более.

— Алек, как ты? — на шум немедленно, с мечом наперевес, примчалась Клэри, которая, судя по её отчаянно-зверскому выражению лица и вытаращенным глазам, ожидала увидеть минимум с десяток демонов во главе с самим Валентином. Алек поморщился.

— Как можно было не заметить демокрыса? — продолжал допытываться Джейс. — Не спорю, тварь проворная, но и у тебя реакция...

— Я не видел его, потому что прикрывал вас с Клэри. Вы ведь, как обычно, сразу кинулись в самое пекло.

— А я думал, что ты уже перестал настолько ненавидеть Клэри, чтобы подвергать каждый её шаг жесткой критике.

— Спасибо, — та вздёрнула нос, — но я не нуждаюсь в защите.

— Дело не в Клэри, Джейс, а в тебе. Я пытаюсь понять, почему мы в очередной раз отклонились от плана, причём с самого начала. Разве ты не должен был сначала убедиться, сколько здесь демонов?

— Алек, — сворачивавшая свой кнут Изабель заметила, как набычился Джейс, готовясь зло ответить, и поспешила вмешаться, — прекращай занудничать. Ваша связь парабатай хоть и начала восстанавливаться, но она всё ещё слишком слаба. Перебранки только всё усугубят.

— Перебранок бы не было, — упрямо сказал Алек и, взглянув на Джейса, поджал губы, — если бы кое-кто хоть немного уважал то, что я делаю. Не очень-то приятно, когда тебя сначала просят составить план вылазки, а потом отправляют его в мусорку.

— Ну, знаешь! — с налитыми кровью глазами процедил тот. — Не думал, что ты такая трепетная лань, Алек. У Магнуса понахватался?

От этого имени у Алека привычно перехватило дыхание, только не от трепетного предвкушения, а от боли. Она прошила грудь стрелой, и от крохотной поначалу ранки во все стороны стал расползаться яд, забравший все чувства: злость на безалаберность Джейса, досаду на Клэри и на Иззи, которая, о Ангел, как же была права сейчас! Алеку следовало молчать, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, так болело и ныло сердце. Магнуса больше нет с ним. Не у кого понахвататься, как выразился Джейс.

— Алек? — встревоженная Изабель, нахмурив брови, коснулась его шеи, и он почувствовал, как она размазывает кровь. — С тобой точно всё нормально?

— Нормально. Лучше не бывает.

— Да неужели? — огрызнулся Джейс и встретил его сердитый взгляд. — К твоему сведению, демокрысы переносят всякую заразу, кто знает, что ты от неё подхватил? Хотя о чём это я, зараза к заразе не липнет!

— Джейс!

— А чем так опасны демокрысы? — вмешавшаяся в перепалку Клэри заставила всех умолкнуть. Алек с силой сжал челюсти, чтобы не разразиться гневной тирадой по поводу идиота-Джейса и его не менее глупой сестры. Иногда детская непосредственность этой недавней примитивной бесила его просто до крика, Алек бы с удовольствием отправил Клэри в библиотеку и в тренировочный зал поучиться, но Джейс с завидным упорством таскал сестру за собой во всех рейдах. Как будто это могло что-то исправить между ними. — Я имею в виду, они выглядят гораздо безобиднее большинства других демонов.

— Ты так и не дочитала тот справочник, который я тебе дала.

— Прости, Иззи, — та улыбнулась без малейшего зазрения совести, — но Джейс сказал, что у нас вылазка, и надо поскорее собираться.

— Демокрысы правильно называются демоническими крысами. Это мусорщики, свободно снующие между нашим измерением и измерением демонов, единственные, кто может так делать. Как и обычные крысы, они переносят в наш мир грязь и болезни. Многие примитивные пострадали от демонов просто потому, что демокрысы притащили в этот мир их метки и передали их животным в канализациях и на помойке. 

Выговорившись, Алек с удивлением осознал, что стало легче, и поймал понимающую улыбку Клэри. Ладно, может, в этой девчонке дремлет огромная мудрость. Где-то очень глубоко. 

— Когда вернёмся, сходи-ка в лазарет… 

Отведя в сторону руку сестры, Алек достал стило и быстро начертил Иратце на предплечье.

— Нет нужды, руны хватит. Если бы на когтях этой твари был яд демона, я бы уже корчился в судорогах, но, как видите, я в порядке.

В подтверждение своих слов он легко коснулся ранки на шее и вместо царапин, оставленных демокрысом, почувствовал три тонких свежих шрама.

— Ну, раз так, — протянула Изабель с коварной улыбкой, — попроси Магнуса полечить тебя, когда вечерком пойдёшь на свидание. Уверена, он не откажется тщательнее изучить твою ше…

— Хватит, — с исказившимся от боли лицом попросил Алек, и та сразу же замолчала, но тень непонимания складкой залегла между её бровей.

Как же так? Изабель же в отношениях могла дать ему сто очков форы! У неё было столько поклонников, что Алек перестал запоминать их имена уже на втором десятке, всё равно они сменялись почти каждую неделю. А в проницательности сестра не уступала взрослым, опытным женщинам-охотницам или даже превосходила их, как если бы, будучи бессмертной, прожила уже не одну жизнь. И всё же она до сих пор ничего не заметила.

Не на шутку встревоженная Изабель заставила посмотреть прямо себе в глаза и фальшиво-весёлым тоном попросила:

— Джейс, Клэри, дадите нам пару минут поболтать? Мы вас догоним.

Скрестивший руки на груди Джейс из злого упрямства явно собирался остаться и выслушать всё, но Клэри весьма настойчиво потянула его к выходу из подземки. Их удаляющиеся шаги ещё отдавались под сводами туннеля, когда Изабель, схватив Алека за воротник куртки, толкнула его к стене и гневно воскликнула:

— Во имя Ангела, что с тобой происходит? Это из-за вас с Магнусом? — заметив, какой эффект производило на Алека имя его бойфренда, Изабель вся как-то посерела. — Или из-за того, что больше нет «вас с Магнусом»?

— Иззи, пожалуйста, не надо, — задушенным шёпотом попросил Алек — громче он сказать не смог, так сильно заколотилось сердце. Словно он сейчас умрёт. 

Пока Алек держал правду в себе, ещё можно было надеяться, что это ложь, дурной сон, но только кто-то другой произнёс это вслух, как его накрыло. Опять стало невозможно дышать, грудь разрывалась от всхлипов, а в горле клокотали обида и злость.

Когда родители говорили, что Магнусу нельзя верить, что даже для мага у него крайне вызывающая репутация, Алек с гневом отмёл все их претензии. Пусть он подверг чудовищному риску свою жизнь, карьеру и честь семьи, но оно того стоило, ведь рядом был тот, кто понимал его, любил его, собирался остаться с ним навсегда. В выражении своих чувств Магнус всегда был потрясающе искренен, настолько подкупающе искренен, что Алек, к которому никто и никогда так не относился, забывал, что рядом с ним — восьмисотлетний маг, который трахался с Микеланджело и видел Мёртвое море ещё озером. Казалось, что раз уж они пережили несостоявшуюся свадьбу, то и все прочие проблемы решат.

И почему-то всё случилось так, что Алека отвергли, и он сам стал главной тому причиной.

— О, братик, — растроганно прошептала Изабель, обнимая его. Обхватив её в ответ, Алек крепко прижал сестру к себе, уткнулся лицом в её макушку и, чувствуя мягкие, успокаивающие поглаживания по спине, с трудом подавил тяжёлый, предательский вздох. — Тише, тише, Алек, ты меня сейчас раздавишь.

Запоздало сообразив, он раскрыл объятия, и Изабель, виновато и сочувствующе погладив его по щеке, отступила. Несмотря на то, что его же стараниями о романе с Магнусом много знал, с сестрой они всё равно не говорили об его отношениях: он был не готов ещё, а Изабель не настаивала. Сделав глубокий вдох, такой, что лёгкие, казалось, сейчас взорвутся, Алек изгнал из сознания образ Магнуса с его пронзительно-вкрадчивым взглядом. Сейчас совсем не то время, чтобы тратить его на боль и сожаления, некогда страдать и думать о себе. 

Но другого такого, как Магнус, у него никогда не будет. Никто больше и не нужен.

— Расскажешь мне, что произошло?

— Он сказал, что больше не хочет меня видеть и что я предал его. 

Изабель она такая: что бы ни случилось, начнёт подбадривать, уговаривать, убеждать, но здесь её слова бесполезны. Алек действительно предал. Окажись он на месте Магнуса — думал бы также.

— Он так сказал? — она прищурилась, сделавшись похожей на разъярённую пантеру перед прыжком. Демонам такой вид Изабель не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Да у твоего мага все дома, Алек?! Ты стольким ради него пожертвовал, а он сказал, что ты его предал? Ты меня извини, но я сейчас пойду и оторву ему…

— Нет, стой! — он, слава Ангелу, вовремя успел перехватить Изабель, потому что та, засучив рукава, всерьёз куда-то направилась, и этим «куда-то» вполне могла оказаться квартира Магнуса. — Не нужно. Я разберусь. Тем более, что я сам и виноват.

Услышав это, Изабель вцепилась в его локоть, требуя всё рассказать, и Алек со вздохом подчинился. Ему просто нужно было с кем-нибудь поделиться своей болью.

— Это началось, когда мы притащили к нему домой Камиллу.

На мгновение задумавшись, Изабель извилисто выругалась, так что Алек от удивления забыл одёрнуть её.

— Вампирская дрянь! Это она его охмурила?

— Да нет! — Алек начал терять терпение. — Помнишь, что она тогда несла? Про его бессмертие. 

Не то, чтобы до этого момента подобные мысли не приходили Алеку в голову. Бессмертие Магнуса и его собственная участь смертного — вот та пропасть, которая лежала между ними. Единственное различие, которое они вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут преодолеть. 

Иногда казалось, что Камилла нарочно это сделала — спровоцировала Алека не поцеловав Магнуса, а сказав то, что они оба знали. Пройдёт десяток лет, и их отношения уже не будут прежними — Алек не будет прежним. Он повзрослеет, необратимо изменится, и будет ли Магнус любить его так же сильно? Алек не знал ответа и теперь уже никогда не узнает. Пусть Магнус весьма справедливо заметил, что даже ему неизвестно всё будущее (имея в виду, что многие Сумеречные охотники не успевают состариться, погибая в битве), Алек не мог перестать думать об этом. У него действительно могло быть очень мало времени на жизнь, отношения с Магнусом и своей семьёй. Может, перестань Магнус быть бессмертным магом, он тоже бы осознал ценность каждого дня и не советовал подождать, замечая «Твоим родителям просто нужно время, Александр».

Так или иначе, Алек поддался на провокацию.

— Конклав решил временно передать Белую книгу на хранение Магнусу, раз это такая важная магическая вещь. К тому же, после предательства Ходжа стало просто опасно держать в Институте артефакты подобной силы. Хотя, знаешь, когда я был у Магнуса в последний раз, она просто лежала у него на столе. Ему позвонил очередной клиент, разговор вроде обещал быть долгим, и я от скуки полез в эту чёртову книгу.

Пока он говорил, с лица Изабель сходили последние краски. Она всё плотнее сжимала губы, и Алек не хотел даже думать, какими эпитетами в своих мыслях награждала его сестра. Наверное, «идиот» и «придурок» были самыми мягкими. Да, он последний кретин, что решил посмотреть книгу, которая совсем для него не предназначалась. Алек слышал, что из-за подобных поступков чаще всего отношения и разрывались — когда один из партнёров бесцеремонно влезал в жизнь другого — но тогда он не думал, что делает что-то ужасное. Это ведь был не мобильник, всего лишь книга! Тем более, она должна была быть на языке магов.

Однако ему с лёгкостью удалось прочесть многие заклинания, видимо, не так уж книга была зачарована. Алек бездумно листал страницы, иногда морщась от особо гадких рисунков, пока на очередном развороте не выцепил взглядом слово «бессмертие». 

«Бессмертие мага».

То оказалось не заклинание, а рецепт какого-то средства, позволявшего сделать мага смертным, и в первый момент Алек… что скрывать, он так обрадовался, как если бы в одно мгновение закончилось противостояние с Валентином, все приняли бы его отношения с Магнусом, а он оказался волен делать что угодно. На такой подарок судьбы он даже и не надеялся — судьба вообще редко когда была благосклонной к Александру Лайтвуду. И да, этот раз не стал исключением: ещё пребывая в счастливой эйфории, Алек вчитался в рецепт и с ужасом понял — да, мага можно лишить бессмертия, но в тот момент, когда он станет смертным, все прожитые годы обрушатся на него в один миг. Средство было безвредно для тех детей Лилит, чьё старение остановилось относительно недавно, но для Магнуса, прожившего больше восьмисот лет, оно означало немедленную гибель.

Алек помнил, как ещё подумал «Нет, ни за что на свете!», а в следующий момент неизвестно как оказавшийся рядом Магнус холодно спросил:

— Александр?

Глупая, просто идиотская ситуация, но даже из неё был выход… до тех пор, пока Алек не открыл рот и не начал нести чушь вместо того, что думал на самом деле. 

— Ну, — он снова вздохнул, — теперь ты знаешь, как это было. Наверное, между нами всё кончено.

Рука Изабель легла на его плечо, и Алек машинально сжал её ладонь. Сейчас ему как никогда нужна была поддержка, настолько паршиво и тошно было на душе. Он ведь всегда оценивал свои поступки, пытался предугадать последствия и избежать худших из них. Надо же было самому всё испортить!

— Ты ему звонил? — наконец нарушила тишину Изабель.

— Что? Обычно Магнус звонил сам, если хотел увидеться или поговорить. И я не думаю, что он захочет со мной говорить: я позвонил на следующий день, но он так и не взял трубку.

Слушать долгие гудки было невыносимо. Алек звонил трижды: сходя с ума, метался по своей комнате, в конце концов, чуть было не швырнул телефон в стену, но так и не услышал вкрадчиво-тягучего «Александр?», от которого всегда начинало сладко тянуть внизу живота. Пытаться снова — нет, он не рискнул бы, слишком страшно было опять ощутить безразличие Магнуса к себе.

— А больше ты и не пытался? Написать, прийти? Алек?

— Не знаю, я ничего не знаю. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного к кому-то ещё, для меня вообще всё это в новинку. Я понятия не имею, насколько всё плохо и что мне сделать, чтобы не стало ещё хуже, потому что я… — он набрал воздуха в грудь, но всё равно сказал не то, словно какой-то внутренний запрет стоял на сокровенное «Я люблю тебя». — Магнус нужен мне.

Изабель развернула его к себе, заглядывая в глаза.

— Пойми, Алек: если ты ничего не сделаешь, всё так и закончится. За право на счастье нужно бороться. Магнус боролся за тебя, хотя ты, наверное, дал ему от ворот поворот, он всё же пришёл на церемонию. Дай-ка телефон, — ловко выхватив мобильный из кармана его куртки, Изабель отошла в сторону. Вытянув шею, Алек с надеждой следил, как её пальцы быстро-быстро перебирали по клавишам. — Все вы, парни, такие: накосячить накосячите, а как дело доходит до извинений — так сразу в кусты. Но тебе повезло — у тебя есть очень умная и красноречивая младшая сестра. Отправлено. Держи, — с улыбкой она бросила аппарат обратно и помрачнела, когда Алек, не глядя, спрятал его в карман. — Даже не прочтёшь, что я ему написала?

— Честно, — он впервые за последние дни слабо улыбнулся, — боюсь спугнуть.

Разумеется, Изабель права, и ему нужно бороться, но ведь Магнус весьма доходчиво дал понять, насколько жестокую рану ему нанесли. Неизвестно ещё, как бы Алек повёл себя на его месте. Узнать, что человек, которого любишь всем сердцем, втайне замышляет эгоистично тебя изменить, даже зная, что это убьёт тебя…

— Ты должен был сразу сказать, Алек, — вновь обнимая его, посетовала Изабель, — а не три дня спустя. Уже три для прошло же, да? Ты стал дёрганым, начал на всех срываться, особенно на Джейса.

— Да. Я понимаю, что вёл себя отвратительно. У Джейса и без меня проблем по горло с Валентином и Инквизитором. — Однако это Алек только сейчас осознал, а тогда боль от потери затмевала всё. 

Она до сих пор затмевала всё. Довела до бессонницы, до выматывающих тренировок в спортзале, когда силы оставались лишь на то, чтобы повалиться на пол, закусить губу и стонать от бессилия, впечатывая кулаки в мат, разбивая руки в кровь. Ему нужен был Магнус, нужен, как воздух, как кровь в жилах, как нефилиму — его руны, а всё, что Алеку осталось, — возможно, лишь воспоминания. Память о жарких поцелуях, ласках, о том, как Магнус, пьяный без вина и коктейлей, задыхался, сыпал кружащими голову нежностями, шептал «Что же ты творишь со мной, Алек?», хотя Алек ничего такого не делал, просто целовал…

И до начала их серьёзных отношений Магнус не раз давал понять, что Алек способен сотворить с ним нечто невероятное, но Алек боялся верить. Ещё месяц назад он и представить не мог, что будет искренне интересен кому-то настолько потрясающему и самодостаточному, великолепному, магическому, просто по-королевски красивому — он мог продолжать до бесконечности, описывая своего Магнуса. Стоп. Уже не своего.

— Ладно, пойдём. Джейс с Клэри наверняка нас уже заждались, — не отпуская его руки, Изабель двинулась в сторону лестницы. — Не то они будут задавать вопросы, а тебе вопросы не нужны, я права? — Алек почувствовал, как она крепче сжала его пальцы. — Пообещай мне только, что будешь бороться. Мы твоя семья и желаем тебе счастья, но без твоих усилий ничего не выйдет. И помни — я всегда буду рядом и сделаю всё, чтобы Магнус взял свои слова обратно. Так что если он не ответит тебе до конца дня, — она кровожадно улыбнулась, — я не знаю, что я с ним сделаю.

— Не говори родителям, — тихо попросил Алек.

— Ещё чего не хватало! Подарить им такую радость? Да они тебя со свету сживут, припоминая сорванную свадьбу. Нет уж, будем держать в тайне, пока возможно. И Алек, — остановившись, она посмотрела на него очень серьёзно, — я понимаю, что тебе плохо, и ты мало о чём можешь думать, но, пожалуйста, не забывай о себе. Самобичевание не поможет, уж поверь.

Рука Алека вновь взметнулась к шее. Ангел, ему даже в голову не пришло, что от врачебной помощи он отказался, чтобы болью и страданиями как-то искупить вину перед Магнусом. Нет, бесполезно, слишком много значило для Магнуса бессмертие, неотъемлемая часть его самого. Это всё равно, как если бы Алек лишился знаков и отправился к примитивным. 

Вздохнув, Алек прикрыл глаза. Вот что он задумал было сделать. Как низко. Как грязно и жестоко по отношению к их чувствам.

— Сходи в лазарет, когда мы вернёмся, ладно? И больше так не делай, не полагайся только на исцеляющую руну, когда мы имеем дело с демонами. Не убивай себя раньше срока. 

Наверное, она хотела добавить, что не всегда рядом может оказаться всемогущий маг, готовый спасти его, но смолчала, и Алек был очень ей за это благодарен.

— Хорошо, Иззи. Я сделаю.

 

Видимо, между Клэри и Джейсом, пока они были наедине, что-то произошло, потому что, когда Изабель с Алеком вернулись, задержавшись больше обещанного, вопросов не последовало. Вообще ничего не последовало. Не то, чтобы Изабель не волновало, что наговорили друг другу эти двое, но конкретно в тот момент она была ужасно рада, что ни простодушная Клэри, ни относительно далёкий и злой в сердечных делах Джейс не тревожили её брата. Холодные и влажные от волнения ладони Алека, неосознанно сильные объятия, его ставшие постоянными срывы — это яснее слов говорило, насколько он страдал. Пока что никому, даже самым близким друзьям, знать об этом не следовало. Алек и сам способен достаточно себе навредить. И, как выясняется, не только себе.

От неё не укрылось, что всю дорогу в Институт, думая, что на него никто не смотрит, Алек украдкой проверял телефон. Бедный-бедный Алек! Каждый раз видя разочарование на его лице, Изабель вздыхала и сжимала кулаки так, словно это она ждала прощения от своего любовника. Но ей проще, опыт имелся, а Алек… Ему и так пришлось тяжело: скрывать до совершеннолетия свою ориентацию, найти любимого, но не иметь возможности быть с ним вместе из-за долга перед семьёй, наконец воссоединиться и снова потерять, уже по собственной вине — это слишком. В конце концов, Магнус стал первыми его серьёзными отношениями. Магнус побудил его совершить первый настоящий поступок для себя, они оба не заслуживали такого жестокого удара. И Изабель точно знала, что если этот по-девчоночьи обидчивый маг не перезвонит, она сама отправится к нему домой и приволочёт в Институт. Заставила же она Алека и Джейса помириться на мальчишнике!

— Иззи? Свободна? — в дверь её комнаты постучала Клэри. Изучавшая содержимое ларца с коваными буквами «Д.К.» Изабель оторвалась не сразу и, сообразив, кто стоит на пороге, торопливо захлопнула крышку.

— А, да. Конечно, можешь заходить. Ты… ты извини, — она взмахнула рукой, указав на шкатулку, — я знаю, что здесь ваши семейные вещи, и мне неловко их смотреть, но меня попросила Джослин. Она думает, что я могу помочь вам наладить отношения с Джейсом.

Уверенность Джослин Изабель не разделяла. Сбежавший к отцу Джейс вернулся и прежним, и одновременно другим: он стал нелюдимей и жёстче прежнего, недоверчивей… злее. Как если бы кровь Валентина заговорила в нём. Его и приняли обратно, как предателя: Конклав прислал Инквизитора, и она собиралась бросить Джейса в тюрьму в Городе Молчания. Под постоянным прессингом, надзором Джейс не сорвался только лишь чудом, и Изабель, как и остальные, боялась, что он только всё усугубит.

До того, как выяснилось, что Валентин и его отец тоже, единственным человеком, которого Джейс слушал, была Клэри. Теперь его не интересовало ничьё мнение.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Мы с мамой будем рады любой помощи, если это касается Джейса, — неожиданно смутившись, Клэри принялась теребить рукав своей чёрной кофточки. — И, вообще-то, он и есть та причина, по которой я пришла поговорить.

— Я слушаю. Сделаю, что смогу.

— Ты ведь знаешь, у меня не очень хорошие отношения с Алеком, чтобы я могла подойти и просто напрямую... И он твой старший брат, мне не хотелось бы никого обидеть, но...

— Клэри, давай напрямик — что тебя беспокоит?

— Ты не могла бы переговорить с Алеком и попросить его больше не кидаться на Джейса?

Вот оно что. Изабель не сдержала тяжёлого вздоха. Глупо было надеяться, что, кроме неё, никто не заметит, как изменился Алек. Брат хоть и старался привычно держать всё в себе, но такую боль скрыть невозможно.

— Я понимаю, у них всё ещё натянутые отношения, но Джейс и так сейчас под ударом. После того, как он временно присоединился к Валентину, Конклав видит в нём предателя, и никто не замечает, как ему на самом деле тяжело. Алек тебя послушает, я знаю.

— Это, конечно, лестно, что вы все видите во мне парламентёра, — Изабель попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось невесело, — однако из нас двоих обычно Алек занимался переговорами. Я поговорю с ним, постараюсь, только не могу ничего обещать. Ему сейчас, — она помедлила, но всё-таки созналась: — тоже тяжело.

— Из-за Магнуса? Всё плохо?

— Всё очень плохо, Клэри.

С минуту, наверное, Клэри молчала, жалостливо глядя в ту сторону, где в конце коридора была комната Алека, и выдохнула:

— Нет, это просто невозможно! Неправильно! Как будто на нас всех какое-то проклятье наложили! Сначала ты с Мэллиорном, потом я и Джейс, теперь ещё Алек... Валентин со своей войной всё разрушит.

—Что-то рушится не по нашей вине, а что-то рушим мы сами. Я поговорю с Алеком, — быстро добавила Изабель, заметив, что её философствование заставило Клэри задуматься. — Кстати, ты не видела его сегодня после возвращения в Институт? Он был в лазарете?

— Нет, — подумав, осторожно ответила та. — Точно нет. По-моему, он сразу ушёл к себе.

— Вот засранец.

***

Алек понимал, почему сестра так настойчиво просила его показаться в лазарете, но решил сделать это позже. Никаких признаков, что в его кровь попал яд демона, не было, и Алек хотел заняться куда более насущной проблемой. 

Он сходил в душ, переоделся в тренировочные штаны и футболку, намеренно старясь не думать об отправленном Магнусу смс. Мысли материализуются, если воображать, что Магнус не ответит, он и не ответит... И не ответил. Когда Алек, собравшись с духом, всё же проверил входящие сообщения, там не оказалось ничего нового. Магнус не хотел говорить. 

Перечитав то, что отправила ему Иззи, Алек печально улыбнулся. Да тут кто угодно поймёт, что писал не он, слишком уж различались слова. Как бы он сам поступил, узнав, что Магнусу помогал извиняться кто-то другой? Только разозлился бы ещё больше. Его палец замер над кнопкой вызова, но Алек, преодолев неожиданный приступ мучительного страха, всё же нажал на неё.

— Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети, — сообщил механический голос. — Пожалуйста, перезвоните позднее.

— Да, чёрт возьми, перезвоню, — яростно заявил он роботу и, закусив губу, открыл окно нового сообщения.

Магнус не хочет слушать извинения, потому что больше не верит ему. Тогда Алек должен дать ему то, что он хочет услышать, что Алек сам хотел бы от него услышать.

«Прости меня. Я люблю тебя».

Он стёр половину смс. Глупо и неискренне, Магнус не поверит. И такое не говорят в первый раз по смс, Алек должен был сказать это, глядя Магнусу в глаза… В отправленном сообщении значилось «Прости, я правда люблю тебя» — полуприемлемый вариант, но, обдумав написанное, Алек залился краской. Теперь Магнус окончательно убедится, что он не уверен в своих чувствах. 

Еле выждав четверть часа, и исколошматив боксёрскую грушу до такого состояния, что крепления державшего её ремня не выдержали, Алек снова позвонил и услышал тот же механический голос.

Магнус отключил телефон. Может, занёс его номер в чёрный список или вообще выбросил мобильный, заменив новым. Алек бездумно сжал кулаки, не замечая, как ногти больно впились в кожу. Ладно, тогда он приедет. Изабель права, он должен бороться, и он будет. Даже если Магнус решит переехать или скрыть от него магией свой дом, он не сможет вечно прятаться. Может быть, и не захочет. Магнус говорил, что поступок Алека на свадьбе потряс его и заставил влюбиться ещё больше, значит, нужно совершить нечто в таком же духе. Тогда Алек следовал зову своего сердца: впервые в жизни сделал что-то для себя — а сейчас, если он хочет снова быть с Магнусом, — надо совершить поступок «для них». 

Кинув телефон на постель, Алек шагнул к шкафу, на ходу стягивая футболку, когда ноги у него подломились. Боль от падения внезапно затмил другой болевой приступ, всепоглощающий и жуткий. Пульсирующая чёрная боль волнами расходилась от шеи, не давая двигаться, дышать, даже вскрикнуть; Алек хватал ртом воздух, в панике ещё пытаясь что-то сделать, заставить одеревеневшие мышцы повиноваться, но даже не мог заставить себя моргнуть. На его глаза, быстро и страшно, наползала чернота. 

Отчаянный вопль застрял в горле. Усилием воли Алек всё-таки на несколько секунд сбросил с себя леденящее оцепенение, сделал вдох, но крикнуть — даже короткое «Из!» — не успел. Новая вспышка боли выгнула его, едва не сломав позвоночник, и швырнула куда-то в темноту.

«Магнус!»


	2. -2-

Клэри проснулась от того, что в спину ей дуло холодом. Одёрнув задравшуюся и потому оголившую поясницу куртку, она буркнула:

— Джейс, закрой окно, сквозит, — и распахнула глаза, когда сквозняк стал совсем уж невыносимым.

Окно не было открыто — его не было в принципе. В круглой чердачной раме виднелись только осколки стекла, опасно поблёскивавшие в свете фонарей. Ничего не понимая, Клэри огляделась, щуря глаза, чтобы хоть что-то разобрать во мраке, однако видела мало. Толстые и грубые доски пола местами отсутствовали, и там пугающе чернели пятна провалов. Крутой скат крыши резко опускался вниз, поднявшейся на ноги Клэри пришлось немного пригнуться, чтобы не удариться головой. Отовсюду клоками свисали паутина и пыль. Что она тут делала, и что это вообще за место? Клэри ничего не помнила. Последним в памяти остался Институт: поговорив с Изабель, Клэри хотела найти Джейса… И очнулась здесь.

Дом, на чердаке которого она оказалась (или пряталась?), кажется, был пуст. Не слышалось ни шагов, ни голосов, ни прочих звуков; здесь хозяйничал только ветер, проникавший сквозь разбитое окно и лестницу. Задержав дыхание, Клэри поняла, что дрожит. Она не знала, где она и что случилось. Но точно должно было произойти что-то ужасное.

В сумке (слава Богу, она никуда не делась) обнаружился ангельский меч и мамино стило, в него Клэри вцепилась, боясь, что оно, выпав, укатится в какую-нибудь из зияющих дыр в полу. Но телефона, который она так искала, не было. Карманы куртки и джинсов тоже оказались пусты, Клэри пошарила руками вокруг, но тоже ничего не нашла. Его отобрали? Он выпал, когда её сюда тащили? Значит, Клэри похитили? Кто, люди Валентина?

Но будь это Валентин, он держал бы её в поле зрения, а не оставил на чердаке, откуда нетрудно выбраться. Выставив перед собой клинок нефилимов, Клэри остановилась перед лестницей на нижний этаж, несколько раз судорожно вдохнула и выдохнула, собираясь, и стала спускаться. Меч успокаивающе мерцал в темноте, позволяя видеть одну-две ступеньки впереди, так что ей не пришлось держаться за стену. Рассохшаяся лестница предательски скрипела, и будь рядом кто-нибудь из Круга, они немедленно сбежались бы ловить свою пленницу. Однако Клэри беспрепятственно спустилась сначала на второй этаж, а затем и на первый.

— Эй! Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Пустой дом ответил угрожающей тишиной, и Клэри поёжилась. Она знала, что глупо привлекать внимание, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. К тому же, оставалась ещё надежда, что это секретное посвящение в Сумеречные охотники или испытание.

— Э-эй?

Когда в очередной раз ответом ей было молчание, Клэри стало по-настоящему жутко. Её либо бросили здесь свои, либо похитили люди Валентина. Что так, что так, тут смертельно опасно, надо бежать, только куда? Паника мешала думать, и потому на ум приходили лишь два варианта — их с мамой дом и Институт. 

Быстро начертив на руке руну ночного видения, Клэри выбежала на улицу. Перестроившиеся глаза выхватили из мрака знакомые места и детали, очень знакомые, но всё же не совсем те, к которым Клэри привыкла. Пытаясь не обращать внимания, она двинулась было дальше, но обернулась, увидев на стене руны.

Этот старый, разваливающийся, уродливый дом был её.

— Как же?.. Как это возможно? 

Клэри попятилась, отчаянно надеясь ещё, что ошибается, но нет, она не могла ошибиться. Вот защитные руны, которые мама наносила на дом вместе с Дот, чтобы не дать Валентину их найти. Вот высоченный каменный забор, который как-то влёгкую перемахнул Саймон — тогда никто ещё не подозревал, что он превращается в вампира. Вот всё, что осталось от складного столика и стульев — летом они с Люком любили проводить время на лужайке, и мама, взяв с собой планшет, подолгу рисовала...

Только Клэри же недавно возвращалась сюда, и дом не был настолько разрушен. Он хранил в себе следы пожара, драки Джослин с людьми Валентина, но не разрушался и не скрипел, как руины. На глаза моментально навернулись слёзы, напрасно Клэри утирала их ладонью. Её дом уничтожили. Кто-то страшно хотел причинить ей боль, и ему это удалось.

— Валентин, — зло выдохнула она, сжимая обеими руками меч. — Когда ты уже уймёшься?

Как же это на него похоже! Только Валентин, в ярости от того, что Джейс оставил его и вернулся к Лайтвудам и Клэри, мог так жестоко отомстить. 

Теперь не оставалось выбора, кроме как мчаться в Институт, и Клэри бросилась бежать, что было сил. Если бы у неё был телефон, она бы успела предупредить Джейса или Изабель, ведь, может, всё это — часть какого-то ужасного плана, и сейчас, пока Клэри в пути, Круг атакует Институт. При этой мысли сердце заколотилось как безумное, зашлось, как лопнувшая шестерёнка, которую бешено вращающийся механизм вот-вот сорвёт с места. Там же все — мама, Люк, Изабель, Джейс. Валентин не должен был добраться до него… них.

Спешно наведённый гламур вроде бы укрывал её от редких прохожих, и то ладно. Клэри пыталась не бояться: она уже далеко не та примитивная, что впервые взяла в руки ангельский клинок, Клэри много что знала и умела — но враги могли быть повсюду, за каждый углом и в каждой подворотне. Демоны, неважно, кем они присланы, точно не пройдут мимо одинокого нефилима, и эта мысль всё сильнее подстёгивала Клэри, и она не рассчитала силы. Пришлось сбавить шаг: в боку закололо, ноги налились свинцом, а лёгкие распирало изнутри, как если бы они были воздушным шариком, готовым лопнуть.

— Соберись, соберись, тряпка! — теперь она злилась уже на себя. — Отдохнёшь позже! 

Институт представлялся ей единственным убежищем, последней надёжной защитой: пока там полно Сумеречных охотников, Валентин не рискнёт открыто напасть, он же не полный псих. Хотя кто знает. Поэтому Клэри так торопилась — предупредить и оказаться в безопасности.

То ли она свернула не туда, то ли, наоборот, второпях проскочила нужный поворот, но перед ней вырос высокий забор из тёмного камня с металлическими шпилями наверху. Остановившись, Клэри с недоумением смотрела на него: до Института оставалось всего ничего, а чтобы обойти дурацкий забор, придётся сделать крюк, потратив драгоценное время и силы.

— У нефилимов определённо должны быть руны для супер-прыжков или полётов, — бормотала она себе под нос, двигаясь вдоль издевательски нескончаемой стены. — Так же невозможно!

Странным было ещё и то, что забор, непривычно для этого района, сплошь покрывали рекламные объявления. Кое-где отлепившиеся, они шелестели от слабого ветерка, и у Клэри по спине бежали мурашки. Как будто кто-то шёл за ней, прячась в тени, скрывал свои шаги за шумом бумаги. Но оборачиваться было бесполезно, и, в конце концов, устав бояться, Клэри расслабилась, решив, что хуже будет столкнуться с демонами, будучи измотанной и на нервах. Уставшие от ночного зрения глаза (она обычно почти не использовала эту руну) слезились, Клэри видела мутно, словно её внутреннее око почти не воспринимало Сумеречный мир. Она потёрла глаза рукой, поморгала, и всё вокруг прояснилось — множество разномастных реклам на заборе, внезапно превратились в идеально ровные ряды одного и того же объявления. Клэри всмотрелась и не смогла сдержать вскрика.

С листовок на неё смотрело её же собственное лицо. Лицо «Клариссы Моргенштерн, разыскивавшейся Конклавом по обвинению в измене».

Пошатнувшись, Клэри стала медленно отступать. Ещё наивно надеясь на обман зрения, она метнулась взглядом влево, вправо, но везде видела одно и то же — объявления, десятки объявлений о розыске. То есть, пока её не было, Клэри объявили предательницей? Почему? Когда Клэри вернулась в Институт сегодня (или когда? Она уже окончательно запуталась), её же ни в чём не подозревали. Да что могло произойти?

Разве только Джейс не вытворил что-то такое, из-за чего их обоих сочли шпионами Валентина.

— Глупый Джейс!

Обхватив себя руками за плечи, Клэри закружилась на месте, пытаясь совладать с паникой. Но если прежде страх уходил, стоило подумать о надёжной защите Института, то после такого удара её поглотил чёрный, беспросветный ужас. Теперь Сумеречные охотники такие же её враги, как и Валентин, даже хуже. Клэри, сама не понимая как, застряла между молотом и наковальней. 

Вот и ответ на вопрос, куда делся телефон: Клэри сама его выбросила, чтобы её не отследили.

Значит, и в Институт ей путь заказан. Клэри заставила себя выровнять дыхание и подумать, что же делать теперь. Нельзя торопиться с таким решением, когда её судьба и, возможно, Джейса висят на волоске, но что бы они ни думала, на ум приходил только Люк. Преданный маме и Клэри Люк. Его оборотни могли спрятать её от нефилимов, Конклав им давно уже не указ, вся надежда на них… и на Саймона тоже, однако Клэри охотнее устроилась бы в пропахшем псиной, но надёжном «Нефритовом волке», чем в шикарных апартаментах отеля «Дюморт», к обитателям которого у неё не было никакого доверия.

Близость Института, к которому она так торопилась, обернулась против неё. Клэри могла лишь порадоваться, что ей не встретился никто из Сумеречных охотников, иначе бы она, ничего не зная о своём розыске, побежала бы за помощью и попала под арест. Так, ну, хотя бы ясно, что делать в первую очередь: скрываться, найти стаю Люка, выяснить у них, что произошло, а затем попытаться спасти Джейса и остальных. О себе Клэри почти не думала. Ей нечего было скрывать: в искренности её желания убить Валентина и остановить зарождающуюся войну убедился весь нью-йоркский Институт, а шпионить для своего отца Клэри никак не могла, почти всё своё время проводя в компании Изабель и Алека. Оставался только придурок Джейс, который не умел держать язык за зубами и вечно всё портил. 

Собравшись с мыслями, она вытащила стило для руны блокировки, и в этот момент за её спиной прошумело:

— Нефилим… Нефилим…

Поспешно обернувшись, Клэри выхватила ангельский клинок и грозно занесла его над головой, но на подкрадывавшихся врагов это не произвело никакого впечатления — улица была пугающе пуста. Не раздавалось ни звука, не мелькали ни тень, ни отсвет фонаря. Наверное, от напряжения у Клэри просто начали сдавать нервы.

Полушорох-полушёпот повторился снова. Он казался похожим на шелест листвы — в начале улицы росло несколько красивых, величественных в дневном свете платанов — и Клэри сосредоточилась на них, боясь, что в густой кроне прячется демон или Сумеречный охотник. 

Мощные ветви двух высоких платанов заскрипели, передвигаясь, и склонились к самому тротуару, заставив несчастные деревья страшно изогнуться. Из листвы на дорогу, легко и бесшумно, скользнули два воина в длинных тёмно-зелёных плащах, и длинные узкие клинки в их руках тускло и опасно блеснули. 

— Фейри? Вы же фейри? — с надеждой спросила Клэри, но когда те двое молча начали приближаться, она, ощущая смутный страх, попятилась. — Я знаю одного из ваших, его зовут Меллиорн! Мы с ним друзья!

Её не слышали. Инстинкты Клэри кричали уносить ноги, но она медлила: она же друг фейри, она помогла освободить Меллиорна, уж его-то имя должно быть им знакомо. 

— Нефилим, — глухо, едва размыкая губы, заговорил шедший впереди фейри, и Клэри наконец стало хорошо его видно. Поперёк всего лица, разрывая губы напополам, у фейри тянулся жуткий шрам, недавно начавший затягиваться — кожа вокруг него казалась одеревеневшей. — Вы убили много наших. Смертью Меллиорна вы первые развязали войну. И ты не жди от нас пощады, нефилим.

Не дослушав, Клэри бросилась бежать. Уставшие ноги быстро наполнились болью, от страха она не соображала, куда двигается, понимала только, что фейри не отставали. Леденящий душу шелест листвы преследовал её: с деревьев, росших вдоль домов, спрыгивали всё новые и новые воины, присоединявшиеся к погоне, и Клэри, задыхалась, чувствуя, что её догоняют. Она же одна против, наверное, десятка фейри, и никто не придёт на помощь. Клэри не могла справиться с ними, не могла никого убить, даже тронуть, они же живые существа… 

Впереди тёмными рядами деревьев вырос парк, и Клэри от бессилия стиснула зубы. Это конец: что беги прямо, что мимо — там столько фейри, что ей никогда не отбиться.

Из тёмного переулка справа выступил чей-то силуэт, и в следующий момент одна рука крепко схватила задыхавшуюся Клэри за талию, а другая закрыла рот. Замычав от ужаса, Клэри не успела вырваться — знакомый голос недовольно сказал:

— Не вопи, — и улицу перед её глазами поглотило фиолетовое свечение.

Из портала Клэри вывалилась, не успев сгруппироваться, и больно ударилась коленями о паркет. Магнус недовольно обошёл вокруг, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с блестящего тёмно-фиолетового пиджака. Только сообразив, где она оказалась — в самом безопасном месте после дома Люка — Клэри, забыв отдышаться, кинулась к нему на шею.

— Магнус! Господи, как же я рада тебя видеть! — застигнутый врасплох, тот сначала поднял вверх руки, будто бы сдаваясь, а затем неловко похлопал Клэри по спине. — Ты знаешь, что происходит? Меня ищет Конклав, на меня напали фейри, и…

— Сожалею, но неинтересные подробности придётся опустить, — Магнус аккуратно, но настойчиво отстранил Клэри от себя. — Запомни хорошенько ту часть, где поёшь мне хвалебную оду за своё спасение — повторишь, когда будем в безопасности.

— В безопасности? Ты можешь хоть что-нибудь объяснить? Напавшие на меня фейри говорили про войну!

Если до этого момента в пока ещё человеческих глазах Магнуса заметны были искорки привычной издевки, то стоило Клэри умолкнуть, как его лицо потемнело от тревоги. 

— Прежде всего нужно успокоиться, — неожиданно начал он, устремившись к низенькому столику, на котором, по мановению его руки, возникли два бокала. — Какое вино вы предпочитаете в это время суток?

— Магнус, сейчас не время!

— Ладно, хорошо, ты права. Цитата явно не удалась, — тот вполне правдоподобно изобразил раскаяние и нехотя убрал алкоголь, однако Клэри заметила, каким напряжённым Магнус оставался при этом. Постоянно держал её в поле зрения… Чего-то опасался? Или Магнус заодно с Конклавом? Вряд ли он захочет ссориться с Сумеречными охотниками: хоть он и Верховный маг Бруклина, а всё-таки в одиночку против нефилимов не выстоит. — Предлагаю тебе всё рассказать с самого начала. Потом расскажу я, может, так и соберём наш паззл. 

— Почему я первая? 

— Потому что я Верховный маг Бруклина, я неоспоримо старше, уважаемее, опытнее во всех смыслах, и тайным голосованием между самим собой я так решил. Ну? Кто там говорил о времени?

Клэри нахмурила брови, вперившись в Магнуса тяжёлым взглядом, чтобы он понял: не он один в этой комнате подозревает другого — но всё же, плюхнувшись на софу, начала говорить. Постепенно, по мере того, как она вываливала на Магнуса пугающие и непонятные последние события, страх и недоверие стали уходить; Клэри даже почувствовала угрызения совести, что заподозрила его в предательстве: портал всё-таки вёл в его квартиру, а не в Институт. 

Сидя в тёмно-синем кресле напротив, тот слушал нарочито небрежно, с сожалением поглядывая в сторону так и оставшихся пустыми бокалов, но Клэри совершенно точно видела, какое впечатление произвели на него слова воина фейри и описание листовок о розыске. В противоречивой гамме эмоций, которые Магнус то умело скрывал, то отпускал, читались и понимание, и недоверие, и то самое чувство, с каким обычно закрываешь глаза, говоря «Только не это». 

— Твоя очередь, — потребовала Клэри, едва закончив. — Что ты знаешь? Инквизитор что-то сделала с Джейсом? 

Магнус прищурился.

— Ты очень сильно волнуешься за него.

— Джейс мой брат, естественно, я волнуюсь! Ты бы не волновался, будь на его месте Алек?

Ей показалось, что на какой-то миг лицо Магнуса исказило страдание, но, наверное, показалось: тот пропустил вопрос мимо ушей и театрально развёл руками.

— Всё, что знаю я, ты уже рассказала.

— Что? — от негодования Клэри вскочила на ноги и нависла над ним. — Ты обещал!

— Я же не нефилим, я не могу поклясться именем Ангела, мои обещания ничего не стоят, — шутливо ответил Магнус, но в его голосе ощутимо слышались горечь и тоска. — Тем не менее, я говорю правду. Я знаю не больше твоего, Клэри.

— Меня похитил неизвестно кто прямо из Института и продержал у себя как минимум сутки! А ты хочешь сказать, что ничего не слышал и не видел?

Магнус, конечно, мега-эксцентричная личность, но такое слишком даже для него. За что же он назывался жутким сплетником, если за пределами его квартиры происходили такие события, а он о них понятия не имел?

— А почему ты думаешь, что прошли уже сутки?

— Как это — почему? Когда мы вернулись в Институт, был только ранний вечер, и никто и не слышал о каком-то конфликте. Война же не могла начаться за пару часов!

Ничего не говоря, Магнус протянул ей свой смартфон, заднюю крышку которого усыпало такое количество похожих на настоящие бриллианты стразов, что Клэри поначалу побоялась взять мобильник в руки. 

— Постой, Магнус… — не поверив тому, что было на экране, Клэри подошла ближе. — Этого не может быть! Может, настройки сбились? Ведь если это так, получается… Получается, — ошарашенно посмотрев на Магнуса, она закончила почти шёпотом, — я была в Институте полчаса назад?

— Да, Тотошка, мы уже не в Канзасе, — язвительно переиначил тот цитату из фильма, но Клэри этого даже не заметила.

— Но это невозможно! Не знаю, сколько времени провела на чердаке у себя дома, но явно не десять минут! А Институт вообще в другой стороне, и… 

— Как ни странно, всему есть простое и логичное объяснение, — Магнус с ненужным пафосом выдержал паузу, — мы с тобой находимся в другой реальности.

— Я не проходила через портал, — тут же осадила его Клэри. — И, насколько я помню премудрости этих ваших порталов…

Тот возмущённо поднял руку:

— Моих порталов. Ты вообще-то сидишь рядом с их создателем.

— Ну да, мне сейчас так полегчало! Всё равно, чтобы пройти через портал, я должна была чётко представить это место, но я о нём понятия не имела. И вообще, когда Меллиорн отправил меня в другое измерение, тогдашний ты не знал меня и не сразу мне поверил, а сегодня ты меня спас.

— Во мне пропадает великий актёр. На самом деле, я всё знал.

— Хватит паясничать! — Клэри осеклась. В самом деле, то, что Магнус спас её, вовсе не означало, что они действительно из одного измерения (если принять его предположение за правду). Здешний Магнус вполне мог спасать свою Клэри, и… Тогда всё становилось на свои места — его напряжение, излишняя подозрительность и то, что он заставил Клэри первой рассказать свою историю. — Так значит ты…

— Дорогуша, в следующий раз, когда взрослые предлагают тебе выпить перед серьёзным разговором, не отказывайся — так гораздо проще воспринимать информацию. Но раз уж ты отказалась, то будь добра, подумай хорошенько: в ином измерении я бы не знал, что вы вернулись в Институт, опять поцапавшись с Джейсом. 

— Да уж, это великая тайна.

Бездумно зачёсывая рукой волосы, Клэри вернулась на софу. Магнус прав, другое измерение — это единственное логичное объяснение всем тем переменам, которые произошли вокруг. Замешан ли тут Валентин? В его руках же Чаша смерти, кто знает, на что она способна? К тому же, Валентин стремился уничтожить нежить, и война между фейри и Сумеречными охотниками вполне ему на руку.

— Ты знаешь, кто это мог сделать? Из-за чего мы оказались здесь? А остальные? Они тоже осознают себя или переместились лишь мы? И Валентин…

Перед её лицом по щелчку Магнуса возникло маленькое голубое облачко его магии, и Клэри буквально заставили закрыть рот.

— Слишком много вопросов за единицу времени, — поморщился тот, прижав пальцы к вискам. — К твоему сведению, титул Верховного мага Бруклина я получил не за красивые глаза, как вы, молодёжь, думаете. Я знаю и вижу больше, чем в самых смелых твоих ожиданиях, поэтому смею заверить — Валентин тут не замешан. Я вообще не чувствую его здесь.

Клэри не поверила. Её недавно объявившийся родной отец действовал столь активно, что казалось, будто Валентин был всегда и являлся первопричиной многих бед Сумеречных охотников.

— Кажется, этот мир не такой уж и плохой.

— Бесплатный совет — осторожней с такими словами. Мыслям угодно материализовываться в самый неподходящий момент.

— Если это бесплатный совет, то какой тогда платный?

— Платный не совет, а новость. Я подозреваю, что знаю причину происходящего. Правда, — Магнус неожиданно забегал взглядом по сторонам, и Клэри показалось, что у него задрожали губы, — я бы предпочёл любой другой вариант, но кому есть дело до желаний одного мага?

— Верховного мага.

— А, ну да. Чувствовал же, что я что-то упускаю, — на его лицо вернулась странная, наверняка фальшивая улыбка. — Так вот, Клэри, если я прав — а Магнус Бейн всегда прав — то, что ты всё помнишь, это временно. Остаточный эффект, вскоре твои прежние воспоминания сотрутся, так что времени у нас мало. Ну, а я помню всё, потому что я маг и на меня это не действует.

— Что — это? Ты можешь объяснить наконец?

Клэри перебили — из прихожей внезапно послышались мощные удары по входной двери, и чей-то сдержанно-суровый голос пронёсся по всей квартире:

— Кларисса Моргенштерн! Именем Конклава вы арестованы по подозрению в измене! — говоривший не кричал, но его слова звучали настолько громко, что стены и пол вибрировали. — Сдавайтесь немедленно, иначе к вам будет применена сила.

Сорвавшись с места, Клэри в ужасе уставилась на Магнуса. Она не понимала, как её отследили так быстро, но одно знала точно: для её поимки нефилимы без проблем вторгнутся даже в дом Верховного мага. 

Они тут в ловушке.

Негодующий Магнус зашипел не хуже своего кота:

— Ты не нанесла руку блокировки?

— Когда бы я успела? На меня сразу напали! Но ты ведь можешь нас вытащить, да? — Клэри вцепилась в его руку, испугавшись того, каким отсутствующим взглядом Магнус смотрел перед собой. — Магнус!

Взмахнув руками, тот очертил большой овал, и, когда стена напротив засветилась фиолетовым светом, крепко стиснул ладонь Клэри.

— Думай о безопасном месте, поняла? Представь самое безопасное место во всей Вселенной!..

Не дав ему договорить, Клэри рванулась вперёд, подгоняемая звуками выламываемой двери. Она так и не поняла, успела ли подумать об убежище, как просил Магнус, но из портала выбежала на какую-то грязную и тёмную улицу, кажется, абсолютно пустынную. Выпустив руку Магнуса, дезориентированная Клэри споткнулась и снова рухнула на сбитые колени.

— «Нефритовый волк»? — недоверчиво переспросил тот. — Серьёзно? Мы обречены.

— И вовсе нет! — поднявшись, Клэри со всех ног бросилась к ресторанчику. — Люк нас прикроет!

Что бы ни придумал Конклав, Люк всегда будет на её стороне: защитит, поможет, спрячет, если нужно. Сердясь на Магнуса, Клэри подлетела к двери «Нефритового волка», не глядя по сторонам и потому не заметив, что окна заведения не горели, а вокруг, видимо, за несколько дней скопились грязь и мусор. Не успевавший за ней Магнус, не дойдя до здания нескольких шагов, остановился и, морщась от отвращения, зажал пальцами нос. 

— Клэри, стой!

— Люк! Люк, ты должен… 

Рванув на себя дверь, Клэри лишь в последний момент остановилась. Когда в нос ударил отвратительный сладковатый запах гниения, пальцы сами собой сжались на дверном косяке, заставив её замереть на пороге. В ужасе Клэри смотрела на перевёрнутую, разломанную мебель, на брызги крови на стенах, на множество тел, разбросанных по полу в самых разных позах. Один крупный мужчина, наполовину превратившийся в волка, распластался посередине зала — смерть, видимо, настигла его в прыжке, когда он атаковал пришедших врагов. Юная девушка — Клэри помнила её, она работала здесь официанткой — наверное, пыталась спрятаться за обломками барной стойки, но её выволокли оттуда и тоже прикончили — в её горле торчала чёрная стрела с красным оперением. В нескольких шагах перед Клэри, раскинув руки, огромной тряпичной куклой лежал Аларик: его когтистые пальцы так навсегда и остались скрюченными, на лице предсмертной маской застыл жуткий оскал: кто-то наискось рассёк ему всё лицо. Полумёртвая Клэри не могла отвести глаз от этого кошмара — стоило глянуть куда-то в сторону, как там тоже обнаруживался труп, и так везде, везде...

Из её груди вырвался рваный всхлип, и, вдохнув, Клэри закашлялась: в горле осел гадкий запах разлагающейся плоти, зловоние смерти, которое не забыть. Глаза застлало спасительной пеленой слёз, и она содрогнулась от подступивших рыданий и мощного рвотного позыва.

— Клэри!

— Л-люк? — прошептала она и тут же закрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. 

Сверкнула яркая синяя вспышка, и Клэри с визгом отлетела назад. Грохнувшись на асфальт, она, как учили, перекатилась через плечо и, оказавшись на ногах, выхватила меч. Засеребрившись чуть приглушённым светом, клинок не дрогнул, указав своим острием на Магнуса, и Клэри неожиданно зло крикнула:

— Пусти, там Люк!

— Там нет живых, — угрожающе процедил Магнус, и его глаза засветились золотом в темноте. — И Люциана там тоже нет.

— Всё равно, я должна увидеть сама!

— Что увидеть? Что я не вру? 

— Уйди с дороги!

— Ты меня не боишься и зря, — холод в голосе Магнуса стал физически осязаемым. Вокруг его пальцев закружились сине-золотые искры, и хоть Клэри и приготовилась к нападению (нельзя было верить Магнусу, нельзя!), она ничего не смогла сделать: мощным ударом магии из её руки легко выбили оружие, и меч отлетел далеко в сторону. — Не думай, что если я выгляжу всего на год старше, то я и сильнее настолько же.

— Я должна убедиться, что Люка нет среди… нет в ресторане, — совладав с первым приступом гнева, сказала Клэри, и Магнус, закатив глаза, покачал головой. — Мне плевать, что ты против, я всё равно войду туда. 

Но её едва не стошнило при одной только мысли об этом. Пустой желудок свернулся в тугой узел, на языке появился привкус желчи, и Клэри задрожала, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Снова зайти в бар, увидеть ту бойню… Нет, ни за что. 

— Кто мог сделать это с целой стаей? Ты же знаешь, да, Магнус? Это тот же человек, из-за которого мы здесь? Или кто-то из нежити, может, вампиры?

— Вампиры ненавидят оборотней, и это взаимно, но если бы Дети ночи перерезали Детей луны, ты бы увидела здесь другое, — Магнус с внезапным презрением вскинул подбородок и повысил голос: — Посмотри же правде в глаза! У них раны от мечей и стрел — кто, по-твоему, пользуется таким оружием?

Клэри молчала. Она чувствовала себя так, будто действительно знала ответ, но что-то, какой-то комок в горле, вязкий, тянущий, не дающий вдохнуть полной грудью, мешал озвучить его вслух.

— Это сделали нефилимы. Они приходили сюда в поисках тебя.

Нефилимы? Искали её? Клэри не поняла даже, что у неё подкосились ноги, просто в следующий момент она уже сидела в грязи на дороге, стискивая полы своей куртки, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Магнус в самом деле сказал, что то кровавое месиво, в которое превратили стаю Люка, сотворили Сумеречные охотники? От ужаса и отвращения её снова замутило. Нефилимы не жаловали нежить, презирали её, но разве кто-то ещё из них, кроме Валентина, мог опуститься до истребления? 

Слова фейри о войне обрели свой истинный и страшный смысл. Война началась со смертью Меллиорна, затем, ища Клэри, охотники уничтожили оборотней, потом… Клэри не хотела знать, что могло случиться потом. После Люка к кому она бы пошла? К Саймону, который по её вине теперь тоже нежить. Вряд ли её преследователи не догадались об этом.

— Не хотел признавать, но пожалуй, у «Нефритового волка» нам безопаснее всего. Институт уже всё зачистил и вряд ли придёт снова, однако руна блокировки не помешает.

«Зачистил». Машинально выводя руну у себя на предплечье, Клэри вздрогнула от того, как бесстрастно Магнус говорил о произошедшем. Конечно, не из-за него же убили несчастных оборотней. А вот Клэри как с этим жить?

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Они же были ни в чём не виноваты.

— Если бы я жалел всех, чью смерть видел за свою долгую жизнь, мои слёзные железы давно бы уже пришли в негодность. Сейчас неподходящее время для скорби. Оплакивать убитых будем позже, надо позаботиться о живых.

— Если ты говоришь, что Люка там нет, то где он и жив ли вообще?

Магнус задумался.

— Конклаву выгодно иметь его живым, пока ты не поймана. Думаю, да, он жив. Но если ему не повезло попасть в плен, то быть Люциан может только в Городе молчания.

— Тогда мы можем вызволить его! Я была там, я знаю, как...

— Ты спускалась в Город костей, — снисходительно пояснил Магнус, окончательно сменив гнев на милость. Чувствовалось, что от его холодности и гнева не осталось и следа, и Клэри украдкой вздохнула. Она вела себя как полная дура. Магнус был её единственной надеждой и единственным помощником в этом мире, а Клэри лезла на рожон! — А в Город молчания ни за что не проникнуть незамеченным, ты только упростишь Конклаву задачу по своей поимке. Кстати, есть ещё идиотские планы, о которых мне следует знать? Не собираешься ли ты в следующую минуту рвануть к своему примитивному дружку, как его там, Симус?

— Саймон, — бесцветным голосом сказала Клэри. — И он не примитивный. Он вампир теперь, забыл?

У неё совершенно пропало желание бороться и сопротивляться, пусть даже и за возвращение в свой настоящий мир. Увиденное… оно опустошило, раздавило саму надежду, что всё должно быть иначе. А ведь в руках чудовищ из Конклава её мама! Господи, всё это время Клэри даже не вспоминала о ней, потому что постоянно случалось что-то ужасное, но раз Джослин была в самом Институте, то когда все попали в это измерение, она наверняка стала первой жертвой. Могли ли её… пытать, надеясь добраться до Клэри? Так, ладно. Сделав глубокий вдох, Клэри велела себе успокоиться и медленно поднялась на ноги. Разбитые колени саднили, но, по правде говоря, лучше эта боль, физическая, чем то, что Клэри испытывала в душе, выводя Иратце, чтобы залечить синяки. Невинные люди страдали из-за неё, хотя в Клэри не было ничего особенного, никакой великой ценности. Но поди докажи это умникам из Конклава, решившим, что она шпионит на отца. 

— Расскажи мне всё, что знаешь об этом измерении, — потребовала она, и Магнус удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Кларисса Фэйрчайлд, ты не в том положении, чтобы мне приказывать.

— Господи, Магнус, просто расскажи, что знаешь! Сам же сказал, сейчас не то время…

Уставившись ей за спину, Магнус весь переменился: подобрался, сконцентрировался, сверкая своими демоническими глазами, и Клэри, почувствовав опасность, метнулась за мечом. Какая же она дура, что не подобрала его раньше! Джейс бы ей выговорил. К ним кто-то крался, умело скрываясь в полумраке, и это его почувствовал Магнус — Клэри же до последнего ни о чём не подозревала. Она подняла меч на уровень глаз — Джейс с Алеком твердили, что это неправильная стойка, которая будет отнимать больше сил, но Клэри так было легче: серебристое сияние клинка дарило успокоение и поддержку, в которой она так нуждалась перед лицом опасности. Искоса взглянув на Магнуса, Клэри поразилась тому, насколько жёстким сделался его взгляд. Она ведь забыла, что в Магнусе — половина демонической крови, и что никто, даже Алек, не представляет, на что он способен в критической ситуации или в гневе. 

Превратившийся в статую самого себя, Магнус и пальцем не двинул, а в сторону лазутчика полетел металлический мусорный бак.

Когда тот, уклонившись, мгновенно переместился к ним, Клэри потрясённо выдохнула:

— Саймон! — и в следующий миг стиснула его в объятиях, изо всех сил стараясь не разрыдаться. Саймон жив! После всего увиденного Клэри уже почти похоронила его, а он нашёл её, сам нашёл!

— Эээ, Клэри? — растерянно пробормотал тот, но она ничего не слышала, вцепившись руками в его куртку и всё-таки всхлипывая. Слёзы снова прорвались, только теперь уже от облегчения и радости, и Клэри было всё равно, что рядом стоял Магнус и всё видел, и что он едва не прибил Саймона, приняв за врага.

— Живой! — лихорадочно ощупав его, воскликнула Клэри и тут же едва не застонала от собственной глупости. — Прости, в смысле, ты в порядке, не ранен и не в плену.

— А почему я должен быть в плену?

— Ну, — Клэри глупо улыбнулась, — столько всего произошло. Я только узнала, что случилось в «Нефритовом волке», и боялась, что не увижу тебя снова.

Недоумённо нахмурившийся Саймон взял её за плечи:

— Клэри, ты в порядке? О чём ты? Мы же виделись сегодня утром: ты ушла, чтобы узнать что-нибудь о Джейсе, и сказала ждать тебя в это время здесь. И «Нефритовый волк»… — он скорбно помолчал, — это случилось несколько дней назад, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Несколько дней?

— Ты уверена, что ему можно верить? — скучающим тоном напомнил о себе Магнус, и Саймон напрягся.

— А что он тут делает?

— Саймону в любом измерении можно верить, — отрезала Клэри и спиной почувствовала неодобрительный взгляд. Но Магнус не знал Саймона, как знала она. Мама, Люк и Саймон — вот те люди, которые всегда были и будут на её стороне. — Ты знаешь, где Люк и мама? Что с ними?

— Клэри, — растерянно протянул тот, — естественно, я знаю. — У Клэри тут же заколотилось сердце, она всё ждала заветного ответа, но Саймон, посмотрев на Магнуса, помрачнел и грубо спросил: — А это что, проверка такая? Думаешь, под гламуром вместо меня с тобой говорит кто-то другой?

— Саймон! 

— А неплохая идея. Нам всего-то нужно немного солнца, чтобы это проверить…

— Прекрати! — ахнула Клэри, оборачиваясь. К её ужасу, Магнус уже поигрывал на ладони клубком магических искр, однако, заметив её взгляд, отправил их в асфальт. — Что ты делаешь? Саймон нам не враг.

— В этой версии реальности врагом может быть каждый.

— В этой версии? — переспросил Саймон, выступив вперёд, — Слушай, может, ты и Магнус Бейн, но не зарывайся! Клэри не враг! Или ты переметнулся на сторону Конклава? — закончил он неожиданно хищно, и из-под его приподнятой верхней губы показались острые клыки.

— Хватит! Магнус, прошу, Саймону можно доверять. Саймон, ты… тебе, наверное, кажется, что я сошла с ума, но мы вскоре всё объясним. Только отведи меня к Люку и маме.

Несколько секунд тот молчал и вдруг зло расхохотался:

— Серьёзно? Отвести тебя к Люку? Не, ребята из Конклава, не на того напали. Хреновые из вас шпионы!

— Саймон! — умоляюще воскликнула Клэри. — Мы не шпионы! Я могу это доказать, могу сказать то, что знаем только мы с тобой.

— Ну, попробуй.

— Ты подписал с Камиллой акт об обращении, чтобы помочь нам найти Белую книгу и разбудить мою маму. 

Ещё не успев договорить, Клэри по удивлённо-растерянному взгляду Саймона поняла, что сказала не то. Да, точно, они же в другом измерении, тут всё иначе, и того злополучного акта, из-за которого на Саймона в её мире ополчился весь клан Рафаэля, могло попросту не быть.

— Когда я в десять лет сломала руку, ты с боем прорвался в машину скорой. Сказал, что меня без тебя никуда не увезут. У врачей не было выбора — ты поехал со мной тогда.

Воспоминания согрели её приятным теплом. Что бы ни случилось, из-за чего бы они все ни оказались здесь, память о детстве, их дружбе никто не сможет отнять. И да, это та причина, по которой Клэри должна и дальше бороться. 

Она взволнованно ждала реакции Саймона, и тот наконец вздохнул и, кажется, расслабился.

— Да, — он слабо улыбнулся, — ты всё та же Клэри. Прости, что заподозрил.

— Да нет, всё нормально, я и не думала обижаться.

— Простите, что прерываю, — процедил вдруг Магнус, — но, может быть, Синистер отведёт нас к Люциану? Поворковать сможете и у него, мы слишком много времени провели на открытом месте.

Смерив его испепеляющим взглядом, Саймон фыркнул и махнул рукой, призывая следовать за ним. Клэри, на ходу пробормотав извинения, старалась не отставать, Магнус же нарочно держался позади и часто оглядывался. Видимо, пока они были у «Нефритового волка», он контролировал местность с помощью своих чар, а в движении это было гораздо сложнее. Или, возможно, он оценивал, как сильно это измерение отличалось от их родного — Магнус ведь только подозревал, что знает причину случившегося. Вдруг он ошибается? Вдруг так и не сможет сказать точно, и они так навсегда тут и застрянут, в этом жутком мире? 

— Ты дрожишь, — негромко заметил Саймон, накидывая на плечи Клэри свою куртку.

— Ты же замёрзнешь… — машинально начала она и тут же смутилась. — Прости.

— Ничего, я привык. 

— Саймон, правда, прости, я понимаю, это выглядит глупо, — снова начала Клэри, когда они прошли почти два квартала. — Нашему странному поведению и вопросам есть причина — мы с Магнусом из другого измерения.

Саймон обалдело уставился на неё, однако ничего не сказал — в этот момент всячески показывавший своё нетерпение Магнус, видимо, понял, куда они идут, и обогнал их.

— Не понял, но ладно, продолжай.

— Мы не знаем, как сюда попали и почему только мы помним настоящий мир… Хотя, может, ты тоже помнишь? — Клэри тихо вздохнула, когда тот отрицательно покачал головой. — Магнус пытается это выяснить, а я… Я столько всего увидела за эти несколько часов, что моя голова только чудом ещё не лопнула. Когда я нашла убитой всю стаю Люка, я едва не сошла с ума, не зная, живы ли вы с мамой или нет. Где она, Саймон? 

— В Идрисе, ну, если я правильно запомнил, как называется страна, где живут Сумеречные охотники. Институту почти удалось уничтожить Валентина, и он, говорят, залёг на дно, но никто так и не смог излечить твою маму. Они даже не знают, что с ней, поэтому просто перевезли её в этот Идрис.

Шмыгнув носом, Клэри заставила себя прекратить всхлипывать. Хватит, не всё так плохо. Да, мама не проснулась, но она в безопасном месте, далеко от Валентина, а он сам, оказывается, в этой реальности не настолько уж силён.

— За что так со стаей Люка?

— Нефилимы искали тебя, — голос Саймона стал жёстче, злее, с него даже как будто бы слетело очарование вампира, показав Клэри во всей красе его сокрушительную новоприобретённую силу нежити. — А вообще Люк говорит, что стая была обречена после нашей попытки спасти Меллиорна, как и вампиры.

— Что? — Клэри остановилась, не поверив. — Вампиры?

— Ну да. На следующий день после «Нефритового волка» Сумеречные охотники совершили вылазку и в «Дюморт», — сглотнув, он заставил себя продолжить, хотя чувствовалось, с каким трудом давалось ему каждое слово: — Перебили всех, кто там был, включая и Рафаэля. Невероятно… Они ведь только несколько дней знали меня, но я скорблю по ним так, будто они — моя родная семья. Никогда не думал, что вампиры могут так страдать.

— Бессмертная жизнь — не одно лишь удовольствие, — внезапно произнёс Магнус, который до этого момента, кажется, пребывал в своих мыслях. — Переживаешь раз за разом одно и то же, а боль только становится сильнее.

Клэри послала в спину резко замолчавшему Магнусу удивлённый взгляд и схватила Саймона за руку, чтобы тот, не дай Бог, не вздумал ответить. Боль становится сильнее… О ком это он, об Алеке? Неужели эти двое расстались? Иззи говорила, что у них всё плохо, но Клэри не думала о разрыве. Вот почему Алек был сам не свой последние дни, а Клэри, глупая, ещё злилась на него, не понимая, почему он так провоцировал Джейса. Алек, наверное, пытался справиться с той чудовищной болью, что поглотила его после расставания, и не замечал, что творит. А вот Магнус… Пока он не выдал себя этим высказыванием, Клэри и не задумывалась, что он тоже переживал потерю и страдал не меньше Алека. Но его голос источал боль и усталость, и, вспомнив те слова про недоверие нефилимов к нежити, Клэри, кажется, начала понимать, что произошло между этими двумя. И она не ошибалась… Господи, она не особо любила Алека, и Магнус не был её близким другом, но никто из них этого не заслуживал. 

Вздохнув, Саймон стиснул её ладонь.

— Я даже по Рафаэлю скучаю, — тихо признался он. — Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо: в твоём мире, похоже, у меня с ним проблемы.

— Да, но всё ещё может разрешиться.

Непонятно почему, но стоило солгать Саймону об его отношениях с Рафаэлем в настоящем, правильном мире, как Клэри расхотелось что-либо ещё рассказывать. Изменились ведь только воспоминания и события, люди остались прежними, и если это так, Саймон непременно спросит, какие у неё отношения с Джейсом. Знает ли он здешний, что они с Джейсом — родные брат и сестра? Или в этом измерении ему дороже Иззи?

— Мы пришли.

Они остановились у здания старого заброшенного бара. На покосившейся вывеске с трудом угадывалась выцветшая надпись «Охотничья луна» — судя по всему, это место когда-то тоже служило местом сборища оборотней. Заложив руки в карманы, Магнус окинул строение критическим взглядом, но, пожав плечами, направился к крыльцу.

— Эй, через чёрный ход! — шикнул на него Саймон и нырнул в узкий проход между забегаловкой и соседним, тоже пустовавшим, домом. 

Внутри, когда они протиснулись в складские помещения бара сквозь наполовину заваленный проход, было пусто и пыльно. У Клэри свербело в носу, такой плотной серой взвесью пыль витала в воздухе. Морщившийся Магнус пытался двигаться так, чтобы не испачкаться, но на его пиджак всё же прилипло несколько комков пыли, которые он тут же испепелил.

Сверкающие искры осветили стену напротив, и на ней появился слабый оранжевый прямоугольник света — кто-то открыл дверь.

— Саймон, ты долго. Клэри с тобой? С вами ничего не случилось? 

Услышав этот полный усталости голос, Клэри не смогла сдержаться. Опередив Саймона, она с вскриком «Люк» кинулась тому на шею.

— Приятного вечера, Люциан, — неожиданно холодно поздоровался Магнус. — У тебя тут незапланированное прибавление.

— Я не виноват, они сказали, что они из другой реальности!

— Другой реальности? — машинально обняв задыхавшуюся Клэри, Люк переводил с одного на другого недоумевающий взгляд. — Ладно. Заходите все в кабинет, сейчас разберёмся, кто и откуда.

Помня о словах Магнуса, Клэри понимала, что раз для них двоих врагом в этом измерении может оказаться каждый, то тоже верно и в их отношении, однако подозрительность Люка неприятно её удивила. Быстро перестав обнимать её, Люк усадил Клэри в кресло, а сам, когда Саймон и Магнус расположились на остальных имевшихся местах — колченогом стуле и софе — подпёр спиной дверь. Не чувствовать витавшее в воздухе напряжение было невозможно: Клэри отметила, что Люк занял единственное место, откуда мог контролировать всех и, если что, в одном прыжке разодрать Магнусу — самому опасному противнику — горло. 

Их не просто подозревали. Им по умолчанию не верили.

— А теперь, — прочистив горло, начал Люк, жестом велев Саймону не вмешиваться, — прежде, чем мы наговорим глупостей, я хочу знать всё про вашу так называемую другую реальность. Ты поступила весьма необдуманно, Клэри — если, конечно, это ты — приведя сюда этого мага. Среди нежити ползут слухи, что после моей стаи и клана Рафаэля следующая цель Конклава — он. Для всех нас безопаснее держаться от Магнуса подальше.

— Я учту, — с совершенно нечитаемым лицом отозвался тот, скрестив руки на груди, —если нас перебросит, например, в то измерение, где я ещё не вылечил тебя от укусов альфы, я буду держаться подальше.

— Хватит, пожалуйста, — Клэри чувствовала, что этому не будет конца. В этом мире никто не верил друг другу, Конклав и Институт из хранителей Закона превратились в его осквернителей. Если сейчас ещё и Люк с Магнусом рассорятся окончательно, Магнус уйдёт вместе с её единственным шансом вернуться в своё родное измерение. — Мы все на одной стороне, Люк, я всё та же Клэри! — тот продолжал сверлить её недоверчивым взглядом. — На моё совершеннолетие ты подарил мне баллончики с краской, чтобы я расписала фургон Саймона. Ты же знаешь, что никто, кроме нас троих, не может этого знать. А когда бывший альфа твоей стаи попытался схватить нас с Джейсом, Иззи и Алеком, ты бросил ему вызов и победил. Мы притащили тебя домой к Магнусу, чтобы он вылечил тебя, и тогда ты рассказал мне, каким был Валентин, как он создал Круг, и что у меня есть брат.

— Был, — резко поправил её Люк, не отводя взгляда от Магнуса. — Первенец Джослин погиб в пожаре вместе со всей её семьёй. Будь ты настоящей Клэри, ты бы знала это.

— Джонатан не погиб! Валентин хотел, чтобы мы думали так, но он признался нам, что мой брат жив… и это Джейс. 

Договорив, она едва нашла в себе смелость поднять на Люка глаза. Судя по недовольному хмыканью Магнуса, Клэри только что совершила самый глупый поступок, какой могла: вместо убеждения лишь усилила недоверие к себе, но ей было плевать. Люк поймёт, где правда, а где ложь. 

— Джейс — сын Валентина.

— Занятно, — только и сказал тот.

— А ещё мы нашли Белую книгу и с её помощью разбудили маму от зелья сна, которое сделал ей Рагнор Фелл для защиты от Валентина. Ты практически не отходил от неё с тех пор, как мы вызволили её и доставили в Институт. 

— Джослин… очнулась?

— Да, — заметив в его глазах облегчение, Клэри продолжила уже уверенней: — Она была счастлива видеть тебя рядом.

С минуту, наверное, Люк молчал, опустив взгляд себе под ноги и тяжело раздумывая. Клэри оставалось только надеяться, что она знает его решение. Магнус же вовсе приготовился к худшему: он казался вальяжно-расслабленным и настолько спокойным, что это даже бесило, однако за всё время в «Охотничьей луне» он был настолько сконцентрирован, что даже не прятал свои демонические глаза за гламуром. Ждал, что в любой момент на него кинется или оборотень, или вампир.

— Знаешь, ты настолько моя Клэри, что даже если ты шпион Конклава и я не доживу до утра, — губы Люка тронула печальная улыбка, — я выберу это. Иди сюда, дай-ка я тебя обниму ещё разок, уже нормально.

Краем глаза, перед тем как прижаться щекой к его плечу, Клэри заметила, как с облегчением выдохнул Саймон, и сама вздохнула. Кажется, первый, самый сложный этап — недоверие — они прошли, но дальше будет хуже. Какие новости им расскажут Саймон и Люк? О каких трагедиях Клэри ещё не знала?

Когда Люк предложил поделиться, что им известно, Клэри бросила вопросительный взгляд на Магнуса, но тот лишь пожал плечами: мол, ты и так уже наплевала на мои предостережения, что сейчас-то спрашиваешь? И пока она говорила, Магнус то со скучающим видом рассматривал свои ногти, периодически недовольно отколупывая с них тёмный лак, то вслушивался в разговор — как правило, когда Люк или Саймон излишне бурно реагировали на её слова.

— Ну, приблизительно вот так всё и было. Если бы Саймон не пришёл к «Нефритовому волку», не знаю, что бы мы делали. Я, наверное, сошла бы с ума, представляя, что вы оба убиты. Люк, мне так жаль твою стаю.

— Не нужно, — прерывисто ответил тот. — Жестокость, увы, неотъемлемая часть жизни оборотней. Это был всего лишь вопрос времени, когда бы нефилимы атаковали в ответ. Сейчас все существа Нижнего мира под ударом. Что не успел Валентин, за него успешно доделает Конклав.

— Расскажи подробнее, — велел Магнус, про которого, необычайно тихого, все успели забыть. — Мне нужно точно знать, каковы различия между нашими воспоминаниями.

— Напавшие на меня фейри говорили про смерть Меллиорна, — поспешно вставила Клэри, — но у нас мы смогли её предотвратить. Мы помешали доставить его на допрос к Безмолвным братьям, объединив клан Рафаэля и твою стаю, Люк.

Тот помрачнел.

— Вам повезло больше. Наша атака обернулась полным провалом. Эскорт Сумеречных охотников пересилил, и часть наших убили прямо на месте. Кого-то взяли в плен, и они стали живым доказательством того, что нежить пошла против нефилимов. Меллиорн не выжил после допроса, и тогда Королева благого двора объявила, что Сумеречные охотники сами преступили Закон. Так началась война. 

Война. Бесконечное уничтожение, которое прекратится лишь тогда, когда истреблять будет больше некого. И не нужно никакого Валентина, никаких Орудий смерти, чтобы это устроить.

Достаточно дочери Валентина, которая взбаламутила всех и сама не пострадала. Как Клэри теперь жить с таким грузом на совести?

— Вот когда всё разделилось, — вполголоса пробормотал Магнус. — С попытки защитить Меллиорна всё и началось.

— Когда стало известно, что напасть придумала ты, Клэри, участь всех была предрешена — Конклав обвинил нас в пособничестве Валентину. А после того, как фейри стали нападать на нефилимов, то припомнил, что в атаке на эскорт участвовали ещё оборотни и вампиры. — Люк перевёл на Магнуса странный взгляд. — Тебе просто повезло, Магнус Бейн, что тебя не было с нами тогда, иначе бы ты погиб одним из первых. Хотя не знаю, можно ли это назвать везением.

Клэри поёжилась. «Везение» действительно не было подходящим к ситуации словом: из рассказа Люка выходило, что во время битвы с нефилимами за Меллиорна Джейса неожиданно легко одолели и арестовали, а Клэри чудом удалось спастись с остатками стаи оборотней. Изабель же после провала их миссии решила вернуться в Институт и как-то помочь Джейсу: она думала, что её не смогут опознать среди участников мятежа, но вышло иначе.

— Иззи лишили её знаков, — глухо продолжил за Люка Саймон, опустив голову, — она теперь примитивная.

— Господи!

— А Джейса отправили в тюрьму в Городе молчания, и, если он действительно сын Валентина, с ним ещё мягко обращаются. Не представляю, что будет, если Конклав узнает правду.

Прижав ладони к вискам, Клэри пыталась осмыслить услышанное. Иззи лишили рун — это же самое страшное наказание для Сумеречных охотников, потому что они, выросшие воинами, оказывались среди примитивных, вынужденные начинать новую жизнь. А Джейс в тюрьме… Как такое возможно? Как Лайтвуды допустили это? Пусть Клэри не очень хорошо знала Маризу и Роберта, но уж в чём-чём, а в их любви к своей семье она не могла сомневаться. Что же такое произошло, что они не смогли — или не стали? — защищать своих детей? А Алек? Разве в этом измерении он не пытался жениться на Лидии из Конклава, не был единственным, кто мог помешать это безумию?

— Это же чудовищно!

— Да, но Конклав иного мнения.

— Как Роберт и Мариза это допустили? Почему они не помогли Иззи? А Джейс? Он ведь для них как родной сын! Куда Алек смотрел?

— А… Ну… — Саймон выглядел растерянным. — Лайтвуды больше не руководят Институтом. Их отстранил прибывший комиссар Конклава, и сейчас они …

— В Идрисе, — закончил Люк. — Тоже в тюрьме, но с ними, как я слышал, обращаются всё же мягче, чем с Джейсом. Хотя кто знает, какое решение вынесет Конклав. А Алек…

— Это какой-то бред! — Клэри вскочила на ноги. Страшно хотелось врезать по чему-нибудь кулаком, выместить свою злость, но в комнатке ничего такого не было. — Бред, разве вы не понимаете? Институт должен охранять Закон! Нежить и Сумеречные охотники должны соблюдать нейтралитет, а тут что? Этот комиссар… Лидия, да? Что она себе позволяет? 

Когда ей никто не ответил, Клэри выругалась. Она словно попала в зачарованный, кошмарный сон, откуда не было выхода. Оказывается, Валентин и известие о том, что Джейс — её родной брат, далеко не самое худшее, что может случиться. Вот что худшее — когда несправедливость везде, когда убивают невинных, когда страдают её друзья.

Сообразив, что своим мельтешением она делает только хуже, Клэри остановилась до того, как на неё огрызнулись. 

— Значит, — она вздохнула, — вот как всё обстоит. Вы прячетесь здесь, потому что больше ничего не остаётся.

Маленькое помещение было, наверное, ещё меньше, чем аскетичная комната Джейса в Институте, и обставлено так же скупо. Помимо старого, державшегося на честном слове стула, тут была низенькая скрипучая софа, на краешек которой присел Магнус, кресло Клэри, застеленное пледом, а на полу, затолканное под софу, лежало какое-то подобие футона. Да, и много-много бумажек, видимо, служивших для обогрева, — Клэри с ненавистью уставилась на уже осточертевшие объявления о своём розыске.

— Только вчера нас было трое, — глухо ответил Люк, заставив её поёжиться. — Кроме меня, из стаи уцелела ещё Майя. Она молоденькая девчонка, младше тебя будет. Её недавно обратили… Вчера нефилимы вышли на неё, и она не смогла запутать следы.

— Да кто способен на такое? — утирая злые слёзы, Клэри схватила одну из листовок. Хотелось скомкать её, выбросить, нет, лучше, чтобы Магнус испепелил её своей магией. Только это всего лишь бумажка, по-настоящему ничего не изменится. — «Розыск и арест санкционирован главой Института Нью-Йорка А.Г. Лайтвудом». Кто этот мерзавец?

— Александр Гидеон, — глухо проговорил Магнус, и только тут Клэри поняла, что он тоже смотрел на объявление в её руках, только со смертельной тоской. — Алек.


	3. Chapter 3

Александр.

Потребовалось произнести это вслух, а затем ещё раз и ещё в собственных мыслях, чтобы признать — да, это правда. Великий Магнус Бейн никогда не ошибается.

Многие народы мира верят, что в человеческом имени сокрыта мощная сила. Магнус никогда не был ярым приверженцем этой теории, но признавал: одно и то же имя могло как сделать неимоверно счастливым, так и погрузить в самую бездну отчаяния. Он прошёл это с Александром. Только недавно они почти были счастливы, а сейчас его имя стало синонимом усталости и бессилия. Маги по умолчанию не могут быть бессильны, однако, даже зная так мало об этой реальности, Магнус понимал — он ничего не сможет сделать. Не в первый раз он такое видел… А теперь ещё пострадает сам.

Ему придётся снова пройти через чужую смерть и остаться в одиночестве.

— Эммм... Ну да. После того, как комиссар Конклава отстранила Лайтвудов, всё управление Институтом перешло к ней. Но потом они с Алеком поженились, и сейчас глава — он... Я сказал что-то не то?

— У нас Алек так и не женился на Лидии, — делая взглядом отчаянные знаки Саймону, нарочито ласково протянула Клэри. — Отказался, прямо во время свадебной церемонии.

Магнус, конечно, испытывал к Клэри симпатию за то, что она уважала его чувства, однако жалость по отношению к себе он терпел ещё меньше, чем приказы.

— Да ладно? Прямо из-под венца сбежал? — ухмыльнулся Саймон, обнажив в улыбке острые клыки, но тут же смешался, сообразив. — Простите, не подумал.

— Всё нормально, — Магнус улыбнулся, однако получилось так фальшиво, что он рассмеялся бы самому себе в лицо. — Мы уже больше не встречаемся, наверное.

Не «наверное» — «точно». Его Александра больше нет, в изменившейся реальности он с Магнусом никогда не был и не будет. Алека вообще скоро не будет.

— Ты сказал, что знаешь, почему мы оказались в этом измерении, — попробовала сгладить неловкую паузу Клэри. — Сейчас мы в безопасности, может, пора объяснить?

— Ты понимаешь разницу между словами «измерение» и «реальность»? — Магнус чувствовал, что заводится. Для того, кто недавно стал Сумеречным охотником и, по идее, должен жадно впитывать в себя знания, Клэри оставалась настолько невежественной, что у него зубы сводило. Если бы он мог, то сорвался бы на крик, так бесили эти недонефилим, недоделанный вампир и оборотень. Они так полагались сейчас на него, но что они делали бы, окажись он на стороне Конклава? Но то говорили эмоции — боль от расставания и теперь уже окончательной потери Алека. Разумом Магнус понимал, что если кто и ведёт себя, как придурок, так это он сам. — Я никогда не говорил, что мы в другом измерении.

— Есть разница, что ли?

— Да, вообще-то большая. Из чужого измерения в своё можно вернуться, но нам возвращаться некуда. Мы в своём измерении, Клэри, только в другой его версии.

Не понимая, та нахмурилась и, как Магнус и думал, с вызовом спросила:

— Это Валентин?

— Да сколько раз можно повторять, что это не Валентин? Не наш, по крайней мере. Даже имея все три Орудия смерти, Валентин не смог бы изменить реальность, такое под силу только Великим демонам, и то лишь одному.

Вскинувшись, Люциан со страхом посмотрел на него.

— Ты имеешь в виду...

— Да. Я на девяносто девять процентов и крылышко фейри уверен, что это Астанил, Исказитель судеб.

— Никогда не слышала о таком.

— Неудивительно. Я сам позабыл, что он существует, — медленно проговорил Люциан, закрыв лицо рукой. Магнус отчётливо видел, как подрагивала его ладонь. — Астанил не появлялся на Земле почти целый век. Ты уверен, маг? Насколько я помню, каждое его появление оборачивалось такими неприятностями, что я бы всё отдал за твою ошибку.

— Не поверишь, я тоже, — резко ответил он, — но я уверен. То, что рассказала Клэри и вы с вампиром, меня убедило. Ты должен помнить, что Астанила называют Исказителем судеб за то, что он способен вмешаться в человеческую жизнь — в любой из её состоявшихся моментов — и изменить принятое в тот миг решение. Чем масштабнее, ужаснее последствия, тем больше кайфа он получает. В последний раз он приходил как раз чуть больше сотни лет назад. Выбрал себе простого студентика, и раз, — Магнус с горькой усмешкой щёлкнул пальцами, и остальные вздрогнули, — этот студентик убил австрийского эрцгерцога и развязал Первую мировую, а должен был найти лекарство от туберкулёза на тридцать лет раньше положенного. Я уверен в своей правоте, Люциан, потому что я помню те ощущения. Ты закрываешь глаза в одном мире, а просыпаешься уже в нещадно исковерканной реальности, и никто больше не помнит, что правильно — не так. И всё, что тебе остаётся, — слова забирали последние силы, и Магнус отпустил себя: позволил привычной маске экстравагантного шутника сползти, обнажив усталость, — смириться.

Но слова «Александр» и «смириться» никогда не должны были прозвучать в одном предложении, ни в каких смыслах.

— Минуточку, но ведь нефилимы убивают демонов, так? У них есть руны, оружие, куча всяких разных прибамбасов и примочек! — Саймон обвёл всех недоумевающим взглядом. — Я не въезжаю, в чём сложность убить этого Астанила?

— Саймон, ты опять насмотрелся «Охотников за приведениями»? — устало осадила его Клэри, и Магнус ещё нашёл в себе силы удивиться. А девочка-то, оказывается, соображает иногда. — Он же Великий демон, значит, это не может быть так просто.

— Это далеко не просто, Клэри, — стоило снова заговорить, как Клэри уставилась на него с затаённым страхом. — Астанил отличается от других демонов не только своей исключительной способностью вмешиваться в настоящее и прошлое. Он единственный демон, который не вытягивает из жертвы энергию, а вселяется в неё, паразитирует и питается её силами изнутри. Высасывает, иссушивает… Оставляет только выпотрошенную оболочку, когда назабавится.

А впрочем, не оставляет. Жертва либо умирает сама, либо события в изменённой реальности складываются таким образом, что её убивают.

— Да, — сухо подтвердил Люк, — всё так и есть. Астанил настолько коварен и силён, что почувствовать сотворённые им изменения могут единицы — маги, да и то лишь те, кто родился от Принцев Ада, только их власть больше мощи Астанила. Остальным же кажется, что всё происходит так, как и должно быть. Маги вели историю его появлений и передавали нам, Сумеречным охотникам, но то была простая констатация фактов: Астанила невозможно изгнать из его жертвы, как и вернуть реальность в прежнее русло. И если я всё правильно понял, маг, Астанил вселился в Алека Лайтвуда.

Магнусу не хватило дыхания: омерзение и страх взяли своё, заставив губы затрястись. В уголках глаз начало пощипывать, грудную клетку сдавило отчаяние, и Магнус едва заставил себя дышать. Он ненавидел ощущать себя таким же беспомощным и ничего не знающим, как примитивные, однако в этот момент, когда все ждали от него ответов, Магнус мог только задавать вопросы. Почему Астанил выбрал именно это время, чтобы вернуться? Почему Нью-Йорк? Почему — почему! — именно его Александр? Хотя Александр уже далеко не его, три дня, как они расстались, однако в глубине души Магнуса ещё теплилась надежда всё вернуть. А теперь это оборвалось. То, что осталось от неё, трепыхалось на ветру рваными клочьями. Его любовь, за которую он боролся, которую они с Алеком оба заслуживали… Всё кончено.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты, Клэри, помнишь правильный мир, а мы с Саймоном нет. Ты была близка к Алеку, входила в круг его общения, по тебе вызванные Астанилом изменения ударили весьма сильно. Думаю, Изабель и Джейс тоже всё помнят, вот только надолго ли? Записи магов гласят, что воспоминания смертных стираются очень быстро.

— Подождите, — Клэри помотала головой. Магнусу даже было её чуточку жаль. Когда не знаешь Сумеречного мира, не знаком с ним от рождения, очень трудно смириться с порядками или обстоятельствами. — Но ведь можно же что-то сделать, остановить процесс?

— Мне нужно увидеть Алека. Надо понять, насколько всё запущенно. Возможно, — Магнус вдруг понял, что улыбается, как умалишённый, — пострадал вовсе и не он.

Почти сразу же Клэри виновато потупилась, и он прикрыл глаза. Последние сто пятьдесят лет провидение было вовсе не на стороне Магнуса, и этот раз исключением не станет.

— В нашем последнем рейде Алека поцарапал какой-то мелкий демон, кажется, демокрыс. Иззи беспокоилась за него, но он отмахнулся, сказал, что хватит исцеляющей руны, раз яд демона в кровь не попал. Значит, тот демокрыс нёс метку Астанила… Прости, Магнус. Мне так жаль.

— Глупый, глупый Алек. Глупый, — выдохнул Магнус, отворачиваясь. Поздно вспомнил, что нельзя показывать другим свою слабость, а Александр ею был и будет. Его ранили, и никто не оказался рядом, не сумел помочь, не настоял на помощи. Как если бы всем — и самому Магнусу — было плевать, что с ним. Это же не так. Магнус просто не знал, а если бы знал — разве он не примчался бы даже на другой край Вселенной? Разве не выложился бы на полную, свалившись потом у его кровати от упадка сил?

Но они же расстались. Магнус уже однажды сказал Александру «Прощай», отпустил его, думая, что никто и ничто не помешает ему сломать свою жизнь узами брака. И сказал снова, когда получил удар в спину, доверившись, открывшись, меньше всего этого ожидая. Нет, Магнус порвал с Александром.

Но всё равно бросился бы спасать его.

— Значит, имя жертвы Исказителя судеб нам известно точно.

— Я всё равно не понимаю. Какой смысл узнавать «насколько всё запущено»? Сами же сказали, что с этим демоном ничего нельзя поделать.

Ещё один вздох, чтобы успокоиться. Детишки не виноваты, все их вопросы — от стремления осознать и помочь. Бесполезного стремления.

— Если Астанил ещё не полностью подчинил себе Алека, — ответил Саймону Люциан, и Магнус благодарно посмотрел на него, — мы можем попробовать руны. Один-единственный раз Астанила всё же изгнали в его мир, но это было очень давно, ещё на заре зарождения Сумеречных охотников. Джонатан Шэдоухантер нанёс руны на тело своего оруженосца-примитивного, когда тем завладел Астанил.

— Вот только после того, как Исказитель судеб исчез, оруженосец стал Отречённым.

— Потому что он был примитивным, — отрезал Люциан. — А раз Алек нефилим, этот способ ещё может помочь.

— А если нет? — с присущей ей прямолинейностью спросила Клэри.

Магнус испустил дрожащий вздох. У него не было сил сказать это, как и услышать от кого-то другого. Его Александр не может, не должен умереть. Не так скоро, вообще не так.

— Тогда его придётся убить, пока он не натворил ещё больших бед, — жёстко закончил Люциан.

После такого никто не мог или не хотел больше говорить. Магнус рассеянно рассматривал свои серебристые лакированные туфли, изрядно поцарапавшиеся за эту сумасшедшую ночь. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды остальных: ошарашенный — Саймона, виновато-жалостливый — Клэри и испытующий от Люциана — и догадывался, какой вопрос ему снисходительно не задали. Поможет ли он? Способен ли ради общего блага пожертвовать тем, кого любил? Если бы Магнус знал ответ. За всю жизнь перед ним ещё ни разу не вставал подобный выбор. А когда угроза только начинала маячить на горизонте, Магнус делал всё, чтобы вывернуться из ситуации. Но здесь так не выйдет.

— Послушайте, — не выдержала наконец Клэри и, поднявшись, упёрла руки в бока, — мы так и будем сидеть и ничего не делать? Может быть, ещё не поздно всё исправить! Мы должны действовать и немедленно: найти Иззи, вытащить Джейса из тюрьмы…

— Я должен увидеть Алека, — эхом отозвался Магнус.

Попрощаться.

— Нет. Никто никуда не пойдёт, особенно сейчас, — Люциану пришлось повысить голос, потому что и Саймон уже открыл рот, чтобы высказаться. — Скоро рассвет, а нам всем небезопасно показываться в городе в дневное время. К тому же, Алека легче всего будет увидеть следующей ночью: я слышал, будто планируется вылазка в «Пандемониум».

Если это сказано было, чтобы его задеть, то не подействовало. Осознав, что Александр скоро умрёт и в любом случае мучительной смертью, Магнус сделался нечувствителен к любой боли, кроме своей собственной. Какое ему дело до нежити, что любит повеселиться в «Пандемониуме»? Магнус ведь не нефилим, на нём не лежит долг перед Разиэлем защищать других. Да и кого он защитит, если не смог уберечь самого дорогого для себя человека? В жизни Магнуса было много любовников и возлюбленных, но Александр был особенным, он заставлял Магнуса чувствовать себя, как никогда прежде… Даже сейчас.

— Ждать сутки слишком долго. Сами же говорили, что правильная реальность быстро забывается, вдруг суток для этого как раз достаточно? — упрямо ответила Клэри и вдруг смущённо схватилась за заурчавший живот, согнувшись пополам.

— Да ты голодная, чёрт возьми! А ещё хочешь, чтобы мы шли в атаку на Город молчания? Чтобы ты там в голодный обморок свалилась?

— Я попробую раздобыть еды, — с готовностью поднялся на ноги Саймон, великодушно не глядя на пристыженную Клэри, и Магнус громко (пожалуй, громче, чем следовало) фыркнул, призывая из ближайшего бара свёртки с картошкой фри. — Да уж, вот что значит иметь в друзьях мага, который может сотворить из воздуха что угодно.

— На кровь не надейся, — Магнус устало махнул рукой, — здесь нет поблизости скотобоен.

— Да ладно, я привык. К тому же, пока я ждал вас у «Нефритового волка», удалось перехватить стейк… В смысле, не сам стейк, конечно, а сок из него. Дрянь редкостная, кровь уже давным-давно умерла, но на безрыбье и рак рыба. Так что спасибо, я сыт.

Старавшаяся есть медленно, чтобы не показаться невоспитанной, Клэри предложила Магнусу половину своей порции, но он отказался, не чувствуя голода. Разум пытался смириться с тем, что происходило вокруг, и за болью, душевными метаниями, отчаянием потребности тела стали совершенно неважны, их как будто не существовало. Тело готово было бесперебойно работать, словно мифический вечный двигатель примитивных, не напоминая ни о сне, ни о пище. Это оказалось заметно даже со стороны: коротко обсудив с Люцианом предстоящий план действий (отдохнуть в «Охотничьей луне», а с первыми же сумерками разыскать Изабель и вместе с ней перехватить нефилимов у «Пандемониума»), Клэри деликатно тронула задумавшегося Магнуса за плечо:

— Магнус, тебе тоже нужно поспать.

— Благодарю, — он растянул губы в улыбке, настолько тонкой и ненастоящей, что казалось, рот сейчас лопнет от напряжения. — Маги могут обходиться без сна несколько дней и ничуть не страдать.

— Что-то я подобного не припомню, — вполголоса заметил Люциан, но встретив его взгляд, не стал развивать тему. Вместо этого он согнал Магнуса с софы на кресло, заставил Клэри лечь и укрыл её пледом, а сам, вытащив футон, устроился на нём на полу.

Обладая весьма острым чувством времени, Магнус мог точно сказать — хватило трёх минут, чтобы вымотанная сегодняшними событиями Клэри уснула, и семи, чтобы и Люциана сморил сон. Тогда и Магнус позволил себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза, расслабляясь. Ему, как никогда, требовалось одиночество, чтобы привести в порядок спутанные мысли и решить, что делать. Если Люциан не спросил его напрямик сейчас, он спросит позже. А сможет ли Магнус? Поднимется ли у него рука сотворить заклинание… и убить Алека? Или хотя бы просто не вмешиваться?

— Ты куда? — зашипел вдруг Саймон, стоило Магнусу двинуться. Надо же, он ведь совсем забыл о бодрствующем вампире.

— Задумался, — тихо проговорил Магнус, опускаясь обратно в кресло.

— Ты, это, не делай так больше. Ты же такой приметный, что за собой хвост приведёшь, а мне, хоть я теперь и вампир, умирать совсем не хочется.

— Стивен.

— Саймон.

— Неважно, Саймон, угомонись. Мне нужно немного тишины.

Да, кое-что в этой реальности, осталось неизменным. Всё тот же суровый, но готовый прийти на выручку Люциан и чрезмерно болтливый вампир — во время свадьбы Магнусу казалось, что Саймон так никогда и не заткнётся, а будет сыпать и сыпать восторгами по поводу их с Алеком поступка.

Их с Алеком. Нет больше их с Алеком. Зачем Магнус об этом вспомнил? Как будто ему недостаточно боли, мало терзаться мыслью, что дай он Александру хотя бы один шанс достучаться до себя, этого бы ничего не было. Прошлое уже не изменить, у Магнуса на это нет и сотой части сил Великого Исказителя судеб. Если он хочет жить, то должен сделать то, что в постоянно изменяющемся мире научился делать лучше всего — смириться и приспособиться. Время не остановит свой ход от очередного вмешательства. Все будут продолжать жить, как ни в чём ни бывало, и спустя неделю, максимум месяц, лишь один Магнус будет помнить, что Александр Лайтвуд никогда не был безжалостным к нежити главой Нью-Йоркского Института. Что он был самым лучшим старшим братом, а любил… так, как Магнуса за последние триста лет не любил никто.

Так и уверуешь, что оставаться одному — поистине лучший выбор. Хоть Камилла и утверждала, что бессмертным не дано любить, Магнус всё равно отказывался в это верить. Да, половина демона в нём не нуждалась в партнёре, но сердце у него было человеческое — а человек хотел любви. Не коротких интрижек, не перепихона на одну ночь — любви. И Магнус думал, Александр сможет дать ему эту любовь, однако они сами её уничтожили. Астанил только лишил их шансов всё исправить.

Лучше бы Магнус не открывался Алеку никогда.

— Я передумал. Давай поговорим, вампир.

— Я Саймон!

— Расскажи мне о Рафаэле.

Вот ещё один бессмертный друг, которого у Магнуса больше нет, ещё один шрам на и так изувеченной реальности. Хотя, возможно, здесь жив Рагнор, ведь события пошли по иному пути до того, как Магнус с Джейсом и Клэри стали свидетелями его гибели. Только надолго ли он жив? Если Магнус верно понял по рассказу Люциана, нефилимы преследовали нежить всех видов, а раз следующая цель — сам Верховный маг Бруклина, то и остальным магам недолго осталось.

Он не сразу понял, что вампир молчал дольше положенного. Сидевший на стуле Саймон сгорбился, посерел лицом, несмотря на неотразимый вампирский гламур, и в его глазах Магнус увидел ту же печаль, которую много раз отмечал в зеркале. Скорбь бессмертного, который только что потерял кого-то и понимает, что это никогда не закончится.

— Это не та тема, о которой я хотел бы говорить.

— Рафаэль Сантьяго был моим другом. Не кажется ли тебе, что я имею право узнать, как он погиб?

— Он погиб из-за меня, — ощерившись, злобно выплюнул тот, и в следующее мгновение тонкая струйка крови потекла у него из уголка рта, с такой силой Саймон прикусил губу. — Из-за меня, это ты хотел услышать? Пытался сделать из меня настоящего вампира, чтобы я и думать забыл о Клэри, о своей настоящей семье, говорил — моя семья теперь в отеле «Дюморт»! Видит… — он хотел, наверное, произнести слово «Бог», но, как и другие вампиры, не смог. — Я не хотел их забывать. Хотел оставаться человеком, сколько это возможно, понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

Эта боль знакома Магнусу даже больше, чем мог себе представить вампир. Ему было всего лишь десять лет, когда проявилась колдовская метка. Много ли в этом возрасте может понимать ребёнок? Слишком много. Магнус тоже изо всех сил пытался остаться человеком, но его демонические силы решили всё за него, отняв мать и отца.

— В последний раз мы с ним столкнулись так, что я уж думал, Рафаэль меня убьёт. Он винил Клэри в том, что пострадал его клан, и я не мог промолчать, врезал ему, что было сил. А потом в отель ворвались Сумеречные охотники, и… Не знаю, я в один миг перестал ненавидеть его. Мы все просто пытались выжить. Я толком даже не все имена запомнил! — криво ухмыльнувшись, Саймон с силой сжал пальцы в кулак, словно чтобы причинить себе ещё больше боли. — А их уже не стало. Рафаэль велел мне бежать, но я не хотел уходить без него, задержался и тут нефилимы проломили стену гостиной. Рафаэль оттолкнул меня от солнечного света и истаял сам. Вот так просто, представляешь? Всего за пару секунд! — он надолго замолчал, шумно втягивая в себя воздух. Вампиры не плачут, напомнил себе Магнус, но этот определённо вот-вот нарушит все законы их существования. — Люк сказал, я единственный, кто выжил в отеле «Дюморт», но на моём месте должен был быть Рафаэль. Зачем он спас меня? Чтобы я всегда помнил, что обязан ему жизнью?!

Магнус покачал головой. Жизнь вампира отнять проще, чем жизнь мага, потому-то Дети ночи безукоризненно следуют своему веками отполированному своду правил — нарушь одно и, скорее всего, подведёшь под гибель не только себя, но и весь свой клан. По этой причине Рафаэль так упорно делал из Саймона вампира, а вот спасал он его…

— Я раньше любил фильмы-катастрофы. Ну, знаешь, вокруг огонь, апокалипсис, всё рушится, а главный герой выживает, не смотря ни на что. Нас приучают к тому, что раз ты жив, то всё нормально, всё остальное можно восстановить, но нет. Не погибнуть и выживать дальше — вот что самое страшное.

— О, нет, — Магнус горько усмехнулся. — Самое страшное — когда ты выжил, но не успел сказать «Прости». — Саймон уставился на него во все глаза, забыв закрыть рот, и его окровавленные губы дрожали, как у девчонки. Магнус, наверное, выглядел не лучше — их снедала одинаковая боль. — Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, почему Рафаэль сделал это. Думаешь, твоё равнодушие к Клэри не заметно?

— У неё есть Джейс.

— Тем не менее, узнав, что они брат и сестра, ты нисколько не изменил своё поведение. Ты скорбишь о Рафаэле, потому что любишь его и знаешь, что он спас тебя, потому что тоже полюбил. Это всё сказочки примитивных, что вампиры, вообще нежить, не влюбляются. Очень даже… очень даже. Я слишком хорошо тебя понимаю, Саймон.

— Если так, — начал Саймон после тяжёлого молчания, — значит, и обратное верно. Я тоже тебя понимаю. — Магнус, откинувшийся на спинку кресла и прикрывший глаза, уже почти провалился в спасительное забытье, но Саймон снова вырвал его в реальность. — Не надо думать, что мы слепые. По тебе же сразу было видно, что мы все в огромной заднице, и закончится всё плохо.

— И что тебя надоумило на такой вывод?

— Ты ведь маг, самый крутой маг Нью-Йорка. Ты должен был сразу генерить идеи всеобщего спасения, собрать нас под свои знамёна и ринуться в бой с демоном.

— Ты и правда пересмотрел примитивного кино, — фыркнул Магнус, стараясь не показывать, как его задели эти слова.

— Может быть, не буду спорить. А вместо этого ты, — Саймон ткнул в него пальцем, — стал такой блёклой тенью, что мы даже забывали о твоём присутствии. Ты знал, что всё бесполезно. Только я поверить не могу, что ты вот так просто смирился.

— Я смирился, и тебе придётся. Рафаэль мёртв, его никто не вернёт, — каждое слово нещадно ранило его, но Магнус заставил себя договорить, широко, до боли, улыбаясь. — И моего Александра тоже. Таков удел бессмертных: видеть, как уходят те, кто тебе дорог.

— Но это не означает, что нужно просто принять всё, как оно есть! Ты прав, Рафаэль мёртв, но твой Алек ещё жив, так почему ты сдался?

На это Магнус не стал ничего отвечать. Разговор принял дурной оборот: вместо того, чтобы отвлечь, только заставил его чувствовать себя ещё гаже. В Саймоне говорил не бессмертный вампир — человек, привыкший сражаться. Борьба у примитивных в крови: свою эволюцию они прошли, выживая не столько благодаря защите Сумеречных охотников, а, большей частью, благодаря собственной жажде жизни. Возможно, будь Магнусу меньше лет, потеряй он в первый раз свою половинку, он бы тоже поступил по-человечески. Но даже ради Александра… Даже ради Александра… Который, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё до конца ему не верил, который за его спиной замышлял такую эгоистичную и мерзкую вещь, который предал!..

Да и нет ничего такого, чем Магнус мог помочь.

В наступившей тишине время текло особенно медленно. Магнус молчал, вперившись взглядом в стену напротив, медитируя на многочисленные царапины от волчьих когтей. Разум блаженно отключился, не подстёгивая больше боль воспоминаниями и мыслями о том, как же жить дальше. Вампир, слава Лилит, тоже угомонился и сидел, обхватив руками колени, то устало закрывая глаза, то пялясь себе под ноги. Они с Люцианом рассчитали верно: ночью защищает бодрствующий вампир, днём — оборотень; постоянно кто-то на посту, незамеченным ни зайти, ни выйти. А стены давили на Магнуса.

Перед рассветом сдался и заснул Саймон. В это время вампиры особенно уязвимы, а Саймона ещё и порядком вымотали сегодняшние события — он просто провалился в сон, не успев разбудить Люциана себе на смену. Выждав немного, Магнус поднялся, бесшумно подошёл к двери и обернулся, в последний раз окинув спящих взглядом. Его не терзали угрызения совести за то, что он, единственный, кто мог вовремя заметить опасность и предупредить остальных, бежал. Лёгкий взмах рукой — и на закрывшейся за ним двери осталось мощное охранное заклинание, на время скрывшее комнатку от обнаружения кем угодно, и им самим в том числе. Магнус пока не знал, вернётся ли сюда и что вообще будет делать… Нет. Он не вернётся. Он сделал всё, что мог для них: привёл Клэри в безопасное место, дал на время хорошую магическую защиту, остальное — уже их дело, и его никоим образом не касается. Жизнь даже в новом мире должна продолжаться, то есть надо вернуться домой, принять наконец душ, сменить пришедшую в негодность одежду, подготовиться к вечеринке… Жизнь продолжается, он должен, он сможет так жить — на автомате.

Нью-Йорк просыпался медленно и неохотно, как и в любой другой день. Ночной холод и сырость ещё витали в воздухе, и потому редкие прохожие передвигались почти что бегом, чтобы согреться. Невидимый для них Магнус брёл, заложив озябшие руки в карманы и ссутулившись. Он любил Большое яблоко, любил многое в этом городе, из-за чего и оставался здесь последние сорок лет, и потому так тошно было понимать — город не изменился, люди не изменились, но прежним Нью-Йорк для него больше никогда не будет.

Небо в полосах небоскрёбов уже начало розоветь на востоке, и золото первых солнечных лучей заискрилось на стёклах высоток, превращая бетонные здания в изготовленные неизвестным великаном драгоценные статуэтки. Магнус смотрел на них, щурясь, закрывая глаза ладонью от яркого света и чувствуя, как катились по щекам слёзы. Ещё когда они с Алеком были вместе, у него была навязчивая, до идиотизма романтичная идея встретить вместе рассвет. Он был уверен, что Александр, знавший город лишь как площадку для боя с нежитью, не задумывался, насколько прекрасен Нью-Йорк в такие простые моменты, как восход солнца. Зато Магнус задумывался. Представлял себе, что волосы их обоих будут казаться позолоченными, что Александр не сможет оторвать взгляда от невообразимо красивого неба и будет стискивать ладонь Магнуса, не замечая, до приятной боли, такой, что из разряда «Мой, мой навсегда». И целовать его губы, которые до этого ласкало ещё не до конца проснувшееся солнце, будет особенно сладко… Магнус понял, что задержал дыхание и прикусил палец, чтобы не застонать. Он никогда не отрицал, что падок на романтику, на красивые жесты, просто это всё притупилось за то время, что Магнус был один. Александр смог разбудить его от казавшегося бесконечным сна. Разбудил… и столкнул в пропасть.

Не будет ничего. Никакой романтики, вечеров вдвоём, когда Александр, стоило их поцелуям зайти слишком далеко, выворачивался из его объятий и сбегал. Никаких поцелуев. Магнус должен вновь привыкать к одиночеству. В конце концов, это же не должно быть слишком сложно. У него есть Председатель Мяо, Катарина, у него стопроцентно будут и новые любовники — мало, что ли, нежити, готовой запрыгнуть к нему в постель? Чего ещё ему, Верховному магу Бруклина, можно желать? Он жил век, не заводя ни с кем серьёзных отношений, проживёт и ещё. Тогда почему же Магнус слонялся по улицам, как бездомный, которому некуда идти и которого никто не ждёт? Почему опять, как пьяный, видел Александра в каждом встречном? Видел его в окне рейсового автобуса, на велосипеде с почтальонской сумкой на боку, за рулём новенького кабриолета — и едва удерживался от того, чтобы подойти и сказать:

— Давай поговорим, Алек.

Нужно забыть. Если он хочет продолжать жить, он должен забыть. Нью-Йорк не единственный город в этом мире, Магнус может отправиться в Лондон или куда-нибудь во Францию и забыть Александра, забыть навсегда, что между ними что-то было. Но, увы, демонические силы вместе с бессмертием даровали и исключительную память, и Александр, Магнус знал, останется в ней кровавой болезненной раной, которая вряд ли когда-нибудь заживёт. У него давно не было таких сильных чувств к кому-либо, вообще никогда не было, и добро бы они расстались с миром, но нет, Александра просто вырвали из его сердца, как однажды отца и мать.

Может, Алек был прав, в запале ссоры крикнув, что Магнус никогда ничего не рассказывал о себе, что не доверял ему. Никому, кроме Рагнора и Катарины, Магнус не рассказывал правды о своих трёхстах годах жизни — никому из тех, с кем строил отношения. И ещё неизвестно, помогла бы искренность им с Александром: даже самый влюблённый человек может остыть, узнав о тёмных моментах в твоём прошлом. А раз это всё равно случилось, нечего жалеть. Нечего помнить.

В свою квартиру он вошёл, когда гомон ожившего после ночи города, до отвращения не понимающего, что происходит, стал уже невыносим. Магнус ожидал увидеть полный хаос после обыска, устроенного нефилимами, но те вчера, видимо, быстро поняли, что Магнус с Клэри ушли через портал, а потому комнаты почти не пострадали. Только выломанная дверь (магическая защита всё же не устояла против рун) лежала в коридоре несколькими крупными обломками, и Магнус коротко порадовался собственной предусмотрительности: давным-давно, только вселившись, он поставил на вход охранные чары — всем, кто проходил мимо, и в голову не пришло бы, что двери больше нет. Хотя кому нужен его дом? В последнее время желанным гостем — единственным гостем! — здесь был лишь Александр.

— Мяо? — позвал он, практически вползая в гостиную.

Тут всё оставалось более-менее на своих местах, разве что софу сдвинули с места и шкаф уронили на пол, наверное, пытаясь успеть в портал, но всё равно Магнус чувствовал —это не его лофт, не то место, к которому он привык. Откуда такие ощущения? Внешне всё было одно и то же… Осознав, Магнус прикрыл глаза. Сюда не приходил Александр. Не прислонял колчан со стрелами и лук к стене. Не засыпал на софе, когда Магнус перебарщивал с коктейлями для них обоих — пить Алек, как выяснилось, не умел совершенно. Не морщился недовольно, когда Магнусу вздумалось сделать генеральную уборку, и он разложил гардероб по всей гостиной. Магнус улыбнулся, вспоминая.

_— Да тут и шагу некуда ступить, — проворчал Александр, замерев на пороге. Сжимая в руках свой лук, он оглядывался в поисках хотя бы фута незанятого одеждой пола, но Магнус никогда не делал ничего наполовину, и одежды у него действительно было много. — Я думал, моя сестра — тряпичница, но ей до тебя, как до Луны._

_— Ну, согласись, я был бы не я, — Магнус послал ему воздушный поцелуй, — если бы у Сумеречной охотницы, даже такой прекрасной, как Изабель, нарядов было бы больше. Осторожней, не наступи на те туфли в стразах, это эксклюзив от Адама Ламберта._

_— Кого?_

_— Неважно, — то, что Александр, выросший в среде Сумеречных охотников, многого не знал в современном мире, Магнуса не забавляло — умиляло. Его столькому можно было научить, что глаза разбегались. — Ты видел Мяо? Не могу его найти._

_— Неудивительно. Как ты меня ещё не проглядел?.._

Но стоило открыть глаза, как воспоминание моментально развеялось, оставив Магнуса в одиночестве. Он вдруг понял, что часто, рвано дышит, и прижал руку к губам, но сдавленный всхлип всё же прорвался. Этот лофт не хранил запах его Александра, невидимые следы его присутствия — оттого и казался мертвецки пустым, чужим.

— Мяо? — снова позвал Магнус, отгоняя ужасную мысль, что до сих пор не слышал и не видел своего кота. Напуганный вчерашним вторжением нефилимов Председатель Мяо мог и убежать, но ведь здешние беспощадные к нежити Сумеречные охотники, потерпев неудачу с Клэри, могли выместить свою злость и на нём.

Маленький серый комок, жалостливо мяукая, выкатился ему под ноги из-под софы, и Магнус, ощутив, как защемило сердце, опустился на колени и прижал питомца к груди.

— Мяо, ты меня напугал! Где ты был? Прятался? Нефилимы страшные, правда? — кажется, он снова плакал. Мяо слизывал с его щёк слёзы, а Магнус не мог понять, были ли они от облегчения или же от боли. Он возвращался в эту квартиру просто потому, что идти больше некуда, осознавая, что может увидеть — что у него отняли последнее существо, бескорыстно любившее его. И вот всё обошлось, так почему же ему больно ещё пуще прежнего? — Ну вот, Мяо, снова только мы с тобой. Голоден?

Кормил Председателя в последнее время Александр: в Институте не было животных, а Мяо, даже будучи взрослым котом, выглядел как котёнок-подросток, вызывая у Алека почти детскую любовь и желание защищать. Ревновать их друг к другу было глупо, поэтому Магнус решил извлечь из этого выгоду — позволил Алеку ухаживать за своим питомцем, благо свой строптивый характер Мяо с Алеком не проявлял, изображая пушистого паиньку. Вот только в этой реальности Председатель Мяо, наверное, никогда не видел Александра и не ластился к тому так, что потом Алек долго снимал шерсть со своих штанов.

Наполнив кошачьи миски, Магнус поплёлся обратно в гостиную. С довольным взмявкиванием Мяо тут же захрустел сухим кормом — голодал он, похоже, долго, и Магнус, виновато опустив голову, сполз по софе на пол, прислонился к её боковине спиной. Это он виноват, что в той реальности, что в нынешней. Поссорившись с Алеком, Магнус забросил всё — свой облик, вечеринки, уборку, даже Мяо. Обычные вещи и действия утратили свой смысл, не перед кем было красоваться, некого очаровывать. В правильном мире Магнус разгромил собственный дом — в одиночку, а не как во время безумной хэллоуинской вечеринки 2006 года — и, грязный, в пропахшей потом и алкоголем одежде, которую он не менял чёрт знает сколько дней, пил и всё забавлялся тем, что магией катал мобильник по полу, слыша очередной звонок или смс.

А в этой реальности Магнус очнулся как ни в чём ни бывало: ухоженный, одетый с иголочки в один из лучших своих костюмов, в идеально прибранном лофте. Со стороны могло показаться, что Астанил даже оказал ему услугу, вырезав всё, что связывало его с Александром, только это далеко не так — даже в первое время после расставания, когда было больней всего, Магнус ни разу не пожелал, чтобы они не встречались.

От воспоминаний же о спасении Клэри и их разговоре его мутило. По инерции, ещё не до конца разобравшись, Магнус пытался шутить и язвил, как обычно, отмахиваясь от раздиравших его изнутри противоречий, от осознания, что так нельзя, неправильно. Наверное, Клэри подумала, что Алек совсем ничего для него не значил... Только необходимость спасаться бегством от нефилимов заставила её промолчать.

— Ты дурак, Магнус Бейн. Самый большой в мире дурак.

Но нет, всё не настолько однозначно. Магнус постоянно забывал, что Александр чуть было с ним не сделал, а это в корне меняло дело. Кто ещё из них дурак?

Вернувшийся Мяо, довольно урча, полез к нему ластиться. Магнус машинально почёсывал ему за ухом, так же машинально стряхивал с мордочки крошки корма, но думал о своём. Он шёл сюда за спасительным одиночеством, за отдыхом, за тем, чтобы хоть сколько-то времени никто не напоминал ему, что эта реальность ненастоящая, но отныне — его. Всё это Магнус уже получил, надо действовать дальше. Подниматься, идти в душ, смывать с себя расплывшийся макияж, мыть голову — лак уже давно перестал держать укладку, и грязные волосы отдельными склеившимися прядями лезли в глаза — сменить наконец одежду... Так сделал бы Магнус в любой другой день, да ещё и поахал бы, что из-за какого-то парня довёл себя до такого запущенного состояния, но Александр не был «каким-то парнем».

Из болезненных мыслей, каждая из которых оставляла на сердце ещё более кровоточившую рану, чем прежняя, Магнуса выдернуло недовольное шипение. Оскорбившийся его невниманием Мяо шлёпнул его по руке лапой, правда, не выпустив когти (видит Лилит, лучше бы было больно, лучше бы Магнуса открыто ненавидели и презирали за то, что он довёл ситуацию до такого тупика, а затем сбежал) и спрыгнул с его колен на пол.

— Мяо?

Потянувшись, Магнус, невзирая на сердитое шипение, отобрал у кота свой телефон. Наверное, он выронил мобильник, убегая вчера с Клэри, а Мяо загнал его под софу, играясь: сверкающий от стразов аппарат привлекал его куда больше мячиков или других игрушек. Первым желанием было проверить входящие сообщения, и Магнус так и сделал, а потом судорожно вздохнул. Глаза застлало пеленой слёз, а сердце в смертельных тисках сдавило виноватое отчаяние, которому не будет конца. Он ведь знал, что Алек звонил и писал, надеясь поговорить, но злорадно игнорировал все его попытки достучаться. Только за пару минут до того, как реальность совершила свой головокружительный кульбит, Магнус всё же решил прочесть смс — он был в том состоянии уже, когда боли не избегаешь, а намеренно ищешь её для себя.

Однако он оказался не готов к тому, что Алек прислал. Да, такие признания не делают по смс. Да, Александр писал это, скорее надеясь задобрить его, чем говоря искренне: он не готов был произнести те слова вслух, и они оба это знали. И всё же, Александр признался хоть, наверное, и не так, как им обоим хотелось. Теперь из-за Астанила Магнус не то, что никогда не услышит от Алека этих слов — он и утешаться присланным смс не сможет. Здешний Александр ему не писал и не звонил. Никогда.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он. Пальцы разжались, и мобильник с глухим стуком упал на пол.

Это всё из-за него. Всего-то нужно было ответить на один-единственный звонок, сказать «Хорошо, давай поговорим», и ничего не случилось бы. Переживавший из-за их расставания Алек тогда точно был бы осторожнее в бою и не отмахнулся от раны, нанесённой мелким демоном… Хотя кого Магнус обманывал, никто в Институте всё равно не смог бы ему помочь; с другой стороны, Магнус бы подоспел раньше и использовал тот способ, который предложил Люциан — нанести Алеку руны, много рун, чтобы заставить Астанила убраться в своё измерение. Он усмехнулся глупости собственных мыслей. Отчаяние и безысходность были настолько велики, что Магнус цеплялся за любую соломинку, даже понимая в глубине души, что идея абсурдна от и до. Способ Люциана всё равно не сработал бы: Астанил вселился в нефилима и получил надёжную защиту от воздействия ангельских рун. От осознания, что его Алек в любом случае был обречён, Магнус откинул назад голову и тихо, беспомощно застонал.

Ему не оставили выбора. Ему действительно не оставили никакого другого выбора, кроме как привести себя в порядок, собрать вещи и, прихватив Мяо, исчезнуть из Нью-Йорка. И неважно, что там случится с «Пандемониумом», здешним Институтом и всеми остальными. Если он хочет жить, а не существовать, собирая себя обратно по осколкам…

***

— Клэри!

— Нет! — сорвавшись, воскликнула она. — Я никуда не пойду, понятно? Мы собирались идти вместе с Магнусом и должны его дождаться!

Люк сделал глубокий вдох и, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, продолжил:

— Ты говоришь глупости. Если Бейн ушёл, не предупредив нас, то он не собирался возвращаться. Откуда ты знаешь, может, он отправился в Институт, и нефилимы уже на пути сюда? Клэри, здесь небезопасно оставаться, и ты это понимаешь.

Скрестив руки на груди, Клэри насупилась и села на софу, показывая, что не сдвинется с места. Может, Люк в какой-то мере и прав, но если допустить, что Магнус действительно донёс на них Институту, их троих давно бы уже схватили. Они спали как убитые, даже Саймона сморило, и он проглядел, когда Магнус ушёл. Люк растолкал Клэри, когда было уже почти четыре часа дня — сама она ещё спала бы и спала, несмотря на то, что хотелось есть.

— А ты не знаешь Магнуса. Он любит Алека, ему сложно принять, что все беды в этой реальности из-за него, и что он ничего не может сделать. Наверняка он ушёл, потому что хотел побыть один и подумать!

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но Магнус Бейн не входит в список тех, кому я безоговорочно доверяю, — тон Люка сделался совсем жестким, и Клэри с вызовом посмотрела на него, хотя казалось, что её сейчас просто перекинут через плечо и уволокут в какое-нибудь новое секретное убежище. — У него крайне вызывающая репутация даже среди магов, и…

— Господи, я всё это уже слышала! Что он маг, что Сумеречные охотники не доверяют нежити, что от Магнуса нужно держаться подальше! Но вы правда представить себе не можете, как он любит Алека и как Алек любит его. Да они!.. — задохнувшись, Клэри взмахнула рукой. — Алек прямо во время свадебной церемонии, при куче гостей поцеловал его. Думаете, ему было так просто решиться на это?

— По поводу смелости и решительности Лайтвудов у меня своё мнение, и оно правды о Магнусе не меняет.

— Ты просто не видел их вместе, Люк, — она покачала головой, — и не представляешь, каково это: когда вы любите, но возникают такие обстоятельства, что вы просто не можете быть вместе. И ничего нельзя исправить. Я понимаю Магнуса, потому что… — покосившись на Саймона, старательно делавшего вид, что он ничего не слышит и не понимает, Клэри запнулась и поправилась: — Потому что проходила через подобное. Не думаю, что если ему восемьсот или сколько-то там лет, то он легко может смириться с собственным бессилием.

— Но он смирился, — вполголоса проговорил Саймон. — Он уверен, что это удел бессмертных, что я тоже привыкну со временем… Магнус не собирается бороться, Клэри.

Его слова настолько не вязались с образом Магнуса, что Клэри недоверчиво фыркнула. Магнус и смирение? Для того, кто готов беспрекословно принять потерю любимого, он переборщил, сорвав свадьбу Алека. Клэри была уверена: он переживал и переживал страшно. Одно дело, когда ты обычный человек, без сверхспособностей, и совсем другое — если ты магией решаешь почти все свои проблемы и вдруг ничего не можешь сделать.

Известие, что Джейс её родной брат, стало для Клэри настоящим шоком, даже большим, чем знакомство с Сумеречным миром и правда о маме. Случись всё, когда они с Джейсом только-только познакомились, она не так сильно переживала бы, но тут уже было поздно. Чувства возникли, окрепли… Как же адски больно было их рвать, да Клэри, похоже, так и не разорвала ещё. Она говорила, что представляла состояние Магнуса, но, наверное, только малую его часть. Её Джейс не стал разжигателем войны, и ему, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время не грозит верная гибель. А Алек? Это же он одолел и арестовал Джейса, когда они пытались спасти Меллиорна, выступал на суде против собственной сестры, возглавил налёты на «Дюморт» и «Нефритового волка» — уже позже, узнав от Люка и Саймона их историю, Клэри связала чёрные стрелы с красным оперением в трупах оборотней и тот факт, что из здешних нефилимов только Алек использовал лук. Сколько же зла он сотворил… В душе Магнуса, наверное, настоящий ад.

— Ну раз так, — процедил Люк, — поступай, как знаешь. Останемся, будем ждать твоего мага, только положи поближе свой меч или какое там оружие у тебя есть — нам придётся драться, когда Бейн приведёт с собой гостей.

Выходя, он так саданул дверью об косяк, что всё заброшенное здание как будто содрогнулось. Непонимающе посмотрев Люку вслед, Клэри перевела взгляд на Саймона, который одновременно боролся со сном (ему ещё полагалось спать в это время) и виновато пялился в пол.

Осознав, чем именно она попрекнула Люка, Клэри ахнула и закрыла лицо рукой. Переживая из-за своих чувств к Джейсу, из-за Магнуса с Алеком, она совершенно забыла о том, сколько лет сам Люк скрывал свою любовь к её матери. Но у него хотя бы оставался шанс, что спустя время Джослин примет его, а у Клэри и Магнуса с их любимыми такого шанса не было.

— Клэри, я всё понимаю, но Люк прав, — нервно начал Саймон, когда она уже хотела пойти к Люку и извиниться. — Я тоже думаю, что Магнус сбежал. Посуди сама: его ничто здесь не держит, Институт подбирается к нему всё ближе, ему сам… ему бы убираться подобру-поздорову, пока не поздно.

— Не знаю, что в этой версии реальности случилось между вами, но Магнус, при всех его блестках и мишуре, честный маг. Слушай, — нетерпеливо его перебила Клэри, заметив, что Саймон снова открыл рот, — я не хочу ссориться ещё и с тобой, достаточно того, что я неосторожно обидела Люка. Я верю Магнусу и не могу представить, что он может сдать нас Институту.

Магнус был кем угодно, только не предателем. Клэри не допускала даже мысли, потому что если предположить обратное… То вообще никому нельзя верить, а потеря любимого — верный путь во тьму. Всё указывало на это: Джейс стал практически неконтролируемым, пытаясь смириться с любовью к Клэри, своей сестре, даже на какое-то время присоединился к Валентину, Магнус… Магнус оставил их один на один с бедой. Как они справятся без него? Магнус хотя бы знал, как бороться с Астанилом, Люк тоже знал, но всё-таки именно маги писали историю этого демона, и только у Магнуса хватило бы сил образумить Алека. Ради него же Алек рискнул всем, что имел, и Магнус сделал бы для него то же самое.

Однако червячок сомнения всё же зашевелился в её душе. Саймон не стал бы врать, так, возможно, Магнус действительно сдался? Клэри прекрасно помнила, как чувствовала себя, потеряв маму. Хотела бы не помнить, но тот страх, накатывавшее волнами отчаяние с каждым ударом, что наносил им Валентин, собственная готовность на всё, даже на преступление — нет, это останется с Клэри до самой смерти. А за кого биться Магнусу, если у него вот уже восемьсот лет как нет семьи? За кого, как не за Алека?

Неужели он не станет бороться?

— Вдруг сейчас он изобретает новый способ, как вернуть нашу реальность? Или пытается поговорить с Алеком? — она невозмутимо пожала плечами, но получилось так, словно Клэри успокаивала саму себя. Ведь если всё так, как она пыталась доказать, то действительно, почему Магнус ушёл, не предупредив? Почему его поступок выглядел как бегство?

— Люк сказал, что ждём до первых сумерек и идём за Изабель.

— Он знает, где она? — у Клэри перехватило дыхание, едва она представила встречу с Иззи. С разбитой, раздавленной своим несправедливым наказанием.

— Я знаю, — Саймон тяжело вздохнул. — Навещал её пару раз, помогал освоиться. Я же всё-таки ещё не забыл, каково быть обычным человеком. Ей пришлось нелегко: её выбросили не просто свои же, а собственный брат.

Клэри передёрнуло. До сих пор не верилось, что Алек мог так жестоко поступить с семьёй и друзьями. Джейс говорил, да и она сама видела, каким упрямым Алек бывал иногда, только как же должен был контролировать его этот демон, неужели Алек не ведал, что творил? А если ведал, но не мог этому сопротивляться… Не хотела бы Клэри оказаться на его месте.

— Мы всё исправим, обещаю.

— Тебе бы побольше уверенности, Клэри, а то звучит так, будто ты сама не веришь.

— Я верю! — возразила она, сжимая кулаки. — Потому что я верила, мы и спасли маму. Нельзя опускать руки: сначала надо вытащить Изабель, потом Джейса, а затем мы все вместе вправим мозги Алеку.

На словах это звучало всё очень бодро и даже пафосно, как будто победа над демоном уже у них в кармане, но на деле слишком многое предстояло сделать. Клэри для начала извиниться перед Люком, а потом подумать, как заставить вернуться Магнуса, если на того вдруг нашёл приступ трусости и неуверенности в собственных силах.

Но когда она распахнула дверь кабинета, намереваясь найти Люка, её ослепило яркое фиолетовое свечение, и из стены, превратившейся в портал, навстречу шагнул человек.

— Магнус? — недоверчиво спросила Клэри и посторонилась, пропуская того в комнату.

Усталый, выглядевший жутко измождённым, Магнус был практически неузнаваем. Только уже основательно испорченный дискотечный пиджак и фиолетово-голубые пряди в его шевелюре подсказали Клэри, что она не ошиблась, это действительно он. Окончательно размазалась подводка для глаз, укладка потеряла свой объём и грязные волосы торчали в разные стороны, а чёлка скользкими сосульками закрывала половину лица. Не было ни морщин, ни других признаков увядания кожи — Клэри почему-то подумала, что в моменты полного упадка сил Магнус будет выглядеть изрядно постаревшим — зато он не потрудился скрыть свои демонические глаза за гламуром, помыться, переодеться. Это выглядело тем более жутко, что Клэри прежде казалось, что даже во время Апокалипсиса, между шестым и седьмым ангелами, например, Магнус умудрится навести марафет и встретит смерть во всеоружии.

Скользнув по ней отсутствующим взглядом, Магнус слабо шевельнул губами, бормоча то ли приветствия, то ли извинения, и прошёл в кабинет, рассохшейся куклой упал на софу. Его заметно шатало, однако Клэри не чувствовала запаха алкоголя.

— Клэри! Я видел вспышку, вы в порядке? — из-за угла на сверхчеловеческой скорости вылетел Люк. Его рука с громадными когтями вцепилась в дверной косяк, оставив светлые полоски царапин на дереве. Клэри не успела испугаться тому, как уродливо выглядели заострённые волчьи уши и волчья же пасть у того, кого она привыкла считать своей семьёй, как воинственный оскал сполз с лица Люка. — Надо же, ты всё-таки вернулся, маг.

— Разве я мог позволить себе пропустить всё развлечение?

— Магнус, Господи, где ты был? — отмерла Клэри. — Мы не знали, что и думать, когда ты ушёл.

— Я был дома. Есть дела, которые нужно закончить вне зависимости от версии реальности, дорогуша.

— Мы ведь договаривались действовать все вместе!

— Мы вроде как ни о чём не договаривались, — отстранённо протянул тот, и за плечом Клэри многозначительно хмыкнул Люк. — А ещё я должен был привести себя в порядок. Я не могу два дня ходить в одном и том же, в отличие от некоторых.

Он то ли нарочно накалял ситуацию, то ли от усталости и перенапряжения не понимал, какую нёс чушь, зато остальные понимали. Клэри поспешно схватила Люка за рукав, чтобы тот ничего не натворил, но она не могла разорваться, а потому тяжёлый взгляд Саймона пришлось оставить без внимания.

— Остроумие по-прежнему твой конёк? Даже сейчас? — за спиной Люка мягко погас портал, и он, почувствовав себя хозяином положения, оттолкнул Клэри в сторону и подошёл к Магнусу вплотную. В другое время тот, наверное бы, с вызовом посмотрел в ответ, заносчиво задрал подбородок, однако сейчас Магнус лишь устало скосил на Люка глаза и только. В его взгляде и позе ощущались мертвецкая усталость и — неужели Саймон прав? — тоскливая обречённость. — Как и умение лгать, по-видимому.

— Перестаньте уже.

— Ммм, да, — к удивлению Клэри, поддержал её Саймон. Поднявшись с кресла, он втиснулся как раз между софой и Люком, ненавязчиво заставив того отступить на пару шагов. — Ваши споры очень утомляют, у нас впереди долгая ночь, а поскольку я вампир и вынужден спать днём, к нашему крестовому походу мне хотелось бы хоть немного отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, — подумав, добавил он, получив от Люка свирепый взгляд.

— Ладно, — после долгого молчания Люк всё же отошёл. — Всё равно вы сделаете по-своему. Я буду караулить снаружи, вернусь, когда начнёт темнеть. Нужно выходить сразу же, если хотите всё успеть. И учти, маг: если меня не будет в этой комнате, это не значит, что ты можешь тут что-нибудь провернуть, — ещё один пристальный взгляд, от которого Клэри (хотя смотрел Люк на Магнуса) захотелось вжать голову в плечи. — Я тебя везде найду, если что-то случится с Клэри.

От неприкрытой угрозы в его словах сделалось жутко, и ни Клэри с Саймоном, ни Магнус не проронили больше ни слова. Магнус вообще, стоило двери закрыться за Люком, как будто выпал из реальности, напрасно Клэри пыталась дозваться до него, чтобы он убедил Люка в первую очередь спасти Джейса.

— Никто из Сумеречных охотников не может попасть незамеченным в Город молчания, и уж тем более вывести оттуда пленника, — злилась она, почти дословно цитируя. — И что? Мне тоже говорили, что невозможно стать нормальной охотницей всего за два-три месяца, не учась в Академии, но я же стала!

— Клэри, я в Городе молчания не бывал, но то, как Люк об этом говорит, — почесав затылок, Саймон снова принял его сторону, — звучит и правда очень рискованно. Если нам всё удастся сегодня в «Пандемониуме», мы и так вытащим Джейса из тюрьмы, может, не стоит торопить события?

Клэри хотелось спросить «А если нет?», но она глянула на безучастного, на первый взгляд, Магнуса и прикусила язык. Он ведь сам говорил, что мысли способны материализовываться, и если думать о неудаче, неудача их и постигнет. Да и жестоко это — напоминать Магнусу, что их предприятие висело на волоске с самого начала.

Ей не терпелось уже начать хоть что-то делать, а вместо этого пришлось дожидаться захода солнца в тесной комнатке, в практически гробовой тишине. Развалившийся в кресле Саймон пытался если не уснуть, то хотя бы придремать, но Клэри видела, что он просто лежал с закрытыми глазами без сна. Люк ушёл наточить где-то раздобытый кинжал — не нефилимов, самый обычный, однако всё равно вид оружия в его руках бросил Клэри в дрожь. Она не задумывалась, что драться придётся не с демонами, а со своими же друзьями, и если ей, не привязанной к миру Сумеречных охотников, так тошно, то каково же Изабель? Она ведь наверняка тоже «очнулась» вчера в новой реальности, только рядом не оказалось Магнуса, чтобы спасти её, и Люка с Саймоном, чтобы объяснить, что происходит. Целые сутки Изабель провела одна в этом мире без своих сил Сумеречного охотника, а и вряд ли не нашлось демонов, жаждавших поквитаться с беззащитным нефилимом. Клэри не сомневалась: Изабель с её невероятным боевым духом и упорством не сдастся, однако в этом-то и крылась проблема. Что бы сделал любой другой человек, оказавшись на её месте? Что вчера сделала Клэри? Попыталась разобраться, что произошло, где она и где её друзья. Скорее всего, Изабель поступила именно так и связалась с братом, не подозревая, что он теперь враг.

Оставалось только надеяться, что её, и без того жестоко наказанную, Конклав не разыскивал, как Клэри.

Скрипнувшая дверь заставила встрепенуться всех, кроме Магнуса.

— Солнце село, можем выходить, — вернувшийся Люк бросил Клэри три тёмные куртки. — Я принёс вам одежду, нужно, чтобы вы выглядели менее заметными. Клэри, надень капюшон. Маг, ты тоже.

Скинув свою чёрную кожаную куртку Сумеречного охотника (расставаться с ней было особенно жалко, потому что прежде она принадлежала Джослин), Клэри натянула на себя ветровку, спрятала под капюшоном длинные рыжие пряди и, втянув носом воздух, почувствовала от одежды сильный запах псины.

— Это из «Нефритового волка», — пояснил тот, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Мы всегда держали там запасную одежду, если вдруг парни друг с другом что-то не поделят.

Слава Богу, он хотя бы не снял эти вещи с убитых оборотней — Клэри представила себе это, и её чуть не стошнило. Саймон тоже без особого энтузиазма облачился в принесённую Люком куртку: всё-таки вампиры на дух не переносят всё, что имеет хоть какое-то отношение к оборотням — но промолчал. Застегнув молнию, Клэри обернулась к Магнусу, боясь, что тот, привыкший к дорогим и модным вещам, откажется, однако вышло иначе. Отшвырнув свой пиджак, под которым обнаружилась чёрная рубашка с тиснением, Магнус переодевался с безразличным видом.

— Веди, — коротко велел он, закончив, и это были первые слова, которые Клэри услышала от него за несколько часов. Однако мыслями Магнус по-прежнему находился где-то далеко, наверное, рядом с Алеком, пытаясь отговорить его от уничтожения «Пандемониума» вместе с гостями. Никто не говорил этого вслух, но все прекрасно понимали: если кого Алек и послушает, так это Магнуса и Изабель. А если уж не послушает даже их…

Стоило подумать об этом, и от радостного возбуждения Клэри и её боевого настроя не осталось и следа. Ей предстояло выйти в новый мир, увидеть его во всей красе и попытаться изменить, а она, на самом деле, понятия не имела, каков Нью-Йорк за стенами «Охотничьей луны» и что она увидит за порогом.


End file.
